


30 days of Trixya

by mimisdeliveryservice



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimisdeliveryservice/pseuds/mimisdeliveryservice
Summary: Nanowrimo, but it's Trixya





	1. Hair salon Au

Trixie Mattel was almost a beauty school dropout. Almost. But she got herself together and graduated. Now she could stick it to everyone who ever doubted her. In order to do that she got a job at the local hair salon. Most of her former classmates were her colleagues - she immediately bonded with Aja, because they had both taken the makeup exam in order to graduate. Her two other colleagues were also from the same college, but they got better grades then Trixie- both Shangela and Dela were the star pupils, always competing for the first prize. That's why they handled women's hair- everything from haircuts and dyeing to decolourizing it and applying ombre or balleage. That left Trixie and Aja with men's haircuts. That meant that they would have to stay constantly in the salon, because not only did men come more often, they also didn't tend to book an appointment, and some of the clients were not on the patient side. At least the pay was good and when Trixie wasn't working she'd make coffee and food runs, or she'd fill out the quizzes in the old Cosmopolitans left for the clients. Her life was never changing and she was comfortable with that, but little that she knew a stranger was about to enter her world and turn it upside down.  
Trixie could have predicted it, really. Everyday clients would ask for manicures and everyday the would be turned away, so it was only a matter of time before the hired a nail technician.  
She, however didn't expect a girl in all black, with dyed blonde hair and black roots to come in and ask for s job interview. Despite her weird accent -something between Russian and Boston she managed to introduce herself as Katya, saying that she had been a nail technician for 7 years now and showed off her portfolio. The other girls were skeptical, so one of them had to get their nails done to test out her skills. Trixie volunteered, well Trixie was forced to because Aja already had a manicure and Dela and Shangela couldn't get one. After settling on pink for the colour, Katya began filing "her client's" nails, so they were the right shape. She applied a great shade of pink to all her nails, except one where she put pink glitter. Then she applied the glitter on top of her nails, creating a French manicure with glitter.  
Her colleagues huddled by her nails, examining them carefully, and after a few minutes came the final verdict- Katya was in.  
The first few days it was almost impossible to get a hold of Katya- she seemed to be working non-stop.  
The first time she seemed to take a break was to smoke a cigarette. Coincidentally Trixie had to take out the trash after sweeping up after a haircut. She was startled when she heard a voice behind her.  
"Hey Trixie, can you braid my hair later?"  
"Yeah. Do you have a date or something. Sorry, it just slipped out, didn't mean to be nosy."  
"No, I'm just going to the club. And don't worry, you're a hairdresser, it's basically in your job description. In surprised you didn't have an exam in it."  
"Oh yeah, that's the last thing you'd need in beauty school. So is after your break okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll hop in your chair then."  
Everyone in the salon gave them off looks, but Trixie was focused on the task in front of her.  
"Wow, your hair is so damaged. Not only did you get it from straightening, that blonde dye is so bad? Who did it, I'd sue them."  
"You can't exactly sue yourself, can you?"  
"Oh please don't tell me you were bored one day and just decided to dye your hair in your bathroom."  
"Nope. All I've got to day on the matter is- therapy is expensive and a box of hair dye is like 7 dollars. And straightening it just completes the look, that's why I do it everyday."  
"Okay, new rule- don't straighten your hair that much. Now, on to business- do you want a fishtail braid, french braid, two braids?"  
"Do you think I know what you mean? I want it a bit different than usual, nothing too fancy though." Trixie got to work, making mental notes on how certain hairstyles would work based on Katya's complexion and face shape. When she was done Katya was stunned.  
"Wow, that's amazing. They taught you that in beauty school and you're still here?"  
"The neighborhood salon doesn't pay me what I want, but that's okay because one day I'm hopping on a train and I'm moving away."  
"Yeah, remind me to get you a bottle of cold champagne then."  
"Wow, you're the first person here that understands my Broadway reference."  
"That's what living in New York does to you."  
"I wouldn't know, I've just got a friend obsessed with musical theater, so one day she showed me Wicked, and it all went downhill from there."  
"You remind me of Glinda. You're blonde and cute"  
Trixie blushed and was about to reply but the Shangela yelled across the salon  
"Yo, blonde is the warmest colour, come you both have work to do. You can talk when you have a break."

The next day Adore walked in and sat in Trixie's chair. She was the only woman who didn't prefer Dela or Shangela, but the truth was that she remembered Trixie's colourful hair in high school, so she knew that she could handle a crazy colour.  
"Changing your hair color again Adore? You know it's gonna fall out right?"  
"Fuck off, I'm living my punk dreams, I'm just tired of the black."  
"Yeah, like you were tired of the pink, the red and the green before that. Don't bullshit me, you're doing it for Bianca, aren't you?"  
"Shut up."  
"Well don't worry, she does seem to think that blondes have more fun."  
"I don't wanna know how you heard all that."  
"It's the neighbourhood salon, we hear everything and we keep our secrets."  
Katya butted in  
"If you get your nails done I'll tell you who said that to whom and when."  
Adore almost jumped out of her chair, even before Trixie touched her hair.  
"Okay, I didn't mean right now, jeez. Let your hairdresser do her job and then I'll give you the tea, girl."  
"Nice tactic of stealing customers, you got there Zamo?"  
"I do what I can Mattel, I do what I can."  
When Adore was finished with her manicure and Katya was having a cigarette, Delano said in a hushed tone  
"I've gotta tell you something."  
She leaned next to Trixie's ear and whispered  
"Last night I was at Kitty girls, you know the gay bar, and I saw Katya there."  
The blonde looked at her annoyed and replied  
"So?"  
"What do you mean so? This is your chance to get a girlfriend. Look Shangela and Dela work at this place, just so that they could eyefuck and I'm sure Farrah comes in just so that Aja can pull on her hair. But you're single."  
"That doesn't mean I want to start dating the first person that comes through the door and stays for more than a few hours."  
"Oh, you said date and not hook up with, look at you and your pure intentions, anyway I gotta go, see you soon Trix."  
Katya walked in as Adore walked out.  
"What were you talking about?"  
"Um dating. Adore was nagging me for not having a partner or even a crush, while everyone in the salon seems to be in love."  
"Don't worry I'm sure you'll find your Usnavi."  
"More like my Daniela or Carla."  
"Oh. If it's like that, then definitely your Daniela. You're the Carla in that case."  
"If you say so. Hey..."  
But Trixie didn't finish her sentence because Katya's client had arrived. Trixie was getting ready to leave, waiving to Dela and Shangela, who were going to clean and close up. She looked up and saw the gray clouds, wishing she had an umbrella. A few minutes later she realised that she did have an umbrella, she just forgot it at the salon. She jogged back there, opening the door she said:  
"Hey I forgot my umbrella." . She was met by the sight of Shangela and Dela inches apart, lipstick all over their faces. Trixie just grabbed her umbrella and sprinted out. Okay, so her bosses were in a lesbian relationship. Later that night she received a text that she'll have a shift with just Aja the next morning.

That morning Farrah came in for a root retouch. As Aja was preparing the dye she asked:  
"Farrah have you thought of using a straightener?"  
"Straighteners are bogus. I used one but I'm still a lesbian."  
Aja stopped what she was doing and just stood there shell shocked. "Wow, thank God I haven't been crushing on a straight girl all this time. Trixie laughed at that and she swore she could hear a faint chuckle from Katya

Later when the salon was empty Katya asked her: "Hey Trixie, did you remove your nail polish yet?"  
"No, they're so pretty I don't wanna take them off."  
"Here, sit my client is running late, I'll do it for you."  
As Katya held her hand Trixie felt calm.  
"Wow, this is nice. Now I understand why all these women come to you."  
"Oh yeah, those hands make women come all the time."  
"Did you just make a gay joke?"  
"Yeah"  
"Oh my God, everyone in this fucking salon is gay."  
"Actually I'm bisexual."  
"Okay then. So what you're saying is if I ask you if you'll date me, you'll say maybi?"  
"I'll say no if you use another corny pun again, but this time I'll say yes." "The only two people who haven't started dating yet are Bianca and Adore." In that moment Adore walked in, blonde hair, big grin and all. "Guess who got a date bitches."


	2. Body swap AU

Trixie and Katya were best friends for a few years now. They met on the first day of school and they've been inseparable ever since. But each of them had a big secret - feelings for the other.  
Trixie blamed the lack of other single queer girls in her school for her crush on Katya. She even remembered the day the two of them came out to each other.  
They were heading back to school when they were greeted by the sight of their classmates Violet and Pearl making out while others were sitting and smoking.  
When they were out of earshot from most of the class Katya turned to Trixie and said nervously  
"Hey, now that we saw Violet making out with her girlfriend, it got me thinking - I think I'm bi or pan". She was half expecting her friend to judge her but then Trixie replied  
"Oh thank God, me too. I've never met someone like me before or came out to anybody. Wait, when did you first find out?"  
"When I was 14."  
"Same. I was so confused. I spent so much time in denial."  
From that day there were no more secrets between the girls. Except their feelings for the other. With Trixie it only took one summer apart to realise that she wanted Katya as more than a friend. But with Katya the crush developed after 2 years. They both thought that it would just pass, that the other had no romantic interest in them and also there was "the hand holding accident"  
One night as they were heading back home after school Katya wasn't feeling so good, so Trixie held her hand. Then some random people shouted:  
"Filthy lesbians". Katya lashed out and starting yelling insults back at them as Trixie let go of her hand. They weren't even dating, why was this happening? Why couldn't two girls just hold hands in public? Even though Katya seemed to forget it, Trixie still brought it up when meeting new people, because it was that fucked up to her.  
It was a normal day at school, Trixie and Katya were sitting in their classroom and talking when Aja walked up to them with a pack of Oreos.  
"Hey guys, want some?"  
"Are you sure those are your last cookies?"  
"Yeah, it's fine, I can't eat anymore of them, I got other snacks."  
"Okay then."  
Both girls ate a cookie each and continued their conversation, not knowing what was going to happen later that night.  
When Trixie woke up she felt unusual. Looking around she realised she was in Katya's room. How did she get here? Checking herself out in the mirror, she saw that not only was she at Katya's, she was Katya. How could that happen? Wait did that mean Katya was in her body? That was bad, that was really really bad, because it meant they could get in each others heads, literally and that meant exposing Trixie's crush.  
When Katya woke up she felt unusual. Since when was her room so pink? Her vision was blurry, so she felt around the nightstand, till she found some glasses. When she looked into the mirror she saw Trixie. Whist kind of Freaky Friday situation was that? And why did Trixie sleep only in an oversized t-shirt? Seeing that school started soon she swore and tried to get dressed without looking at her best friend's naked body. That proved difficult, but she managed. But as she looked down to fix her outfit, she couldn't help but notice the difference between Trixie's bust and her own.  
"Wow, those things are huge.". As much as she wanted to, she couldn't spent the day looking at her crush's breasts, so she headed to school, hoping to see Trixie, well Trixie in her body at the bus stop.  
Luck was on her side. As she saw herself , she thought  
"Why is my heart beating so fast, also my palms are sweaty? Must be related to the body swap. Or Trixie could be feeling sick. I'll just ask her."  
The two friends hugged, acting as if nothing was wrong.  
"Hey are you sick?"  
"No, why?"  
"Your face feels hot and you're sweaty."  
"Wow, you don't have to expose me like that. Anyway aren't we gonna talk about the elephant in the room?"  
"Oh, yeah the body swap."  
"You say that like it's not a big thing. This isn't a pimple on prom night, it's a legitimately terrifying thing. We have to figure out what caused it, in order to reverse it."  
"But nothing unusual happened yesterday."  
"Are you sure? Maybe you pissed off on of your weird foreign friends."  
"They're Russians, not witches, Trix.  
Why are you in such a hurry to reverse whatever this is. I like it. Your body's nice, although your bras are all awful. Now I understand why you're tired all the time, it's because of these puppies."  
"Can you stop talking about my boobs as me. It's weird. "  
"You're right. Guess I'm kinda nervous about this whole thing." Trixie reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Suddenly Katya wanted nothing but to kiss her. It's a good thing that the bus was finally at the stop, after what felt like eternity. Trixie let go of her hand and said  
"Don't worry. It's just one day of school, how bad can it be?"

Apparently it could be very bad, especially taking into consideration that Thor first class was P.E . Katya thanked God mentally that they didn't have to change, that would be so awkward. Their gym teacher gathered the class, and said  
"Ladies, move it, you gotta stretch a bit before running."  
After a chorus of ughs and why's everyone began stretching.  
Trixie was expecting to do light stretching, but the teacher called her in front of the class to demonstrate the exercises. She surprised herself when she bent down and touched her toes, oh that's right Katya could do gymnastics. Trixie thought  
"Whoa, this body is so flexible. Ooh, I can do a split."  
Katya mounted show off but she was feeling really uncomfortable  
"Why am I wet it's just gymnastics. No, brain stop I'm fantasizing about myself, this is a nightmare."  
Meanwhile Trixie had finished the warm up  
"Hey are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm getting more convinced that you're actually sick."

By the end of the school day the girls decide that it was best to stick together in case something weirder happened. So they had an impromptu sleepover at Trixie's. They talked, painted their nails and binge watched some terrible comedy movies.  
The next morning Trixie noticed that she was back in her body. She shook Katya awake and excitedly said  
"Oh thank God, it wore off. Now I'm me again. Yesterday was so weird."  
"Yeah, it was. Hey now that we're back to normal I want to do something special."  
"What is it?"  
"This." replied Katya and kissed Trixie passionately. Pulling away she continued.  
"When I was in your body I realised you had the same feelings for me as I have for you."  
The new couple spent the weekend laughing over their previous awkward moments, bonding and making out. They even discussed whether or not act like a couple in school, ultimately deciding that there was no use hiding the truth.  
Monday came and Trixie and Katya were acting like usual until Katya moved next to Trixie and said  
"Hey babe I wanna go home, so I'll just cut English."  
"Okay babe. Wait aren't you forgetting something?"  
"Oh right" with that Katya gave Trixie a quick on the lips in the middle of the hallway.  
"I meant you forgot your leather jacket, you left that in the classroom, but I'll take this."  
Aja pulled Farrah over and said"Look, Trixie and Katya are definitely together now. They were in love for like 4 years now and it only took me three days and one body swap to get them together. The devil works hard, but I work harder."  
"So you treated two of our classmates like guinea pigs, testing out a spell you've never done before, instead of convincing them to just talk to each other?"  
"Yeah."  
"God if I wasn't scared of you I would stop being your friend."


	3. Supernatural Au

Trixie Mattel had all the quality to be a hunter. Daddy issues-check. Problems falling in love-check. Hatred for all things that go bumping in the night-check. She didn't really enjoy driving all night alone just to get to a shitty motel room, but that was the job. Trixie had tried to get a hunting partner, but as it turns out she worked best alone. Her current case was in Boston- people would go to a club on a Sunday and then mysteriously die the next morning. Trixie supposed it was either a dragon or a succubus. There was only one way to find out.  
She parked her car in front of the local police station. Walking in, she introduced herself as FBI agent Skipper Roberts. Luckily that seemed to work, and Trixie chuckled mentally at the fact that she chose the name of Barbie's little sister and no one caught on. She listened carefully - the victims were all blonde women, they went to the bar on Sunday and then the next morning they were found in a motel room, their cause of death- a heart attack. That was weird. Trixie asked for photos of the victims and clarified that she would question the bartender. Luckily it was Friday, so she didn't have to worry about facing whatever the monster was tonight.  
Trixie crashed in her motel bed to get some sleep after setting her alarm for a later hour. But when she closed her eyes she had nightmares about dying on the case, or worse -being unable to save anyone. By the time she stopped dreaming it was time to head out. When Trixie arrived at the club she noticed it was a lesbian club. Of course. At least it was her who took that job, she knew blending in was easier for than some thirty something man. It's a good thing she changed out of her "FBI uniform" and into regular clothes. Walking over to the bar Trixie ordered a whiskey on the rocks.  
"That's an interesting drink for you, sweetie. Thought I'd have to make some pink cocktail and stick a matching mini umbrella in it." said the bartender. She was a woman with short blonde hair and green eyes, she looked a couple years older than Trixie.  
"Yeah, let's skip the chitchat. I have a few questions for you." replied the hunter, taking out her fake badge.  
"Whoa, okay chill. Shoot. Not literally, you know what I meant."  
"First of all-introduce yourself."  
"I'm Katya. I've lived here all my life and I started working here a few months ago."  
"Okay. Do you take shifts Sunday's?"  
"Yes."  
"Have you seen these girls?" Trixie said pulling out the pictures of the victims.  
"Look a lot of people come here every night, I can't keep track of them all."  
"Okay, I get that but all those girls are dead. They all died from unusual circumstance. Now that seems like a weird coincidence doesn't it- all of them were blondes, they came here on a Sunday and they were found in the nearest motel."  
"So you think there's a serial killer in this place? Why don't you just shut down the club then?"  
"I doubt a serial killer can cause heart attacks. Unless you've noticed something strange around here?"  
"No, I haven't." Trixie was suspicious. She knew something was up with that bartender, yet she couldn't put her finger on it.  
"I need to speak to the owner of this place."  
"She's outside smoking. Black hair, blue lipstick, can't miss her." said Katya.  
When Trixie went out she saw a couple making out next to a trashcan. She cleared her throat and the two broke it up. One if them had blonde hair and the other was dark haired, both of them had blue lipstick over their lips.  
"I need to speak to the owner of this place."  
The brunette waved the blonde away and said  
"That would be me, what do you want blondie?"  
"I'm an FBI agent, I'm here to talk to you about a case. Every girl who died from a heart attack was here before she passed away. Look your bartender, Katya, I have my reasons to suspect her as the culprit. I'm going to need her address, in order to perform a search. Can you give it to me?"  
"I can't do that, that's a violation of the law, you can't just search her house without a warrant."  
"Would that change your mind?" said Trixie and pulled out a wad of cash. Thank God for credit card fraud.  
The owner wrote the address down on a piece of paper. The hunter easily broke down the door and searched up the place. Unsurprisingly she found potions, hex bags and crystals.  
"Bingo.". Now all that was left for Trixie is to let herself be captured and kill the witch.  
Sunday night was not a bust night for the club, or so it seemed. Apparently Trixie wasn't the only one that caught on that if you're here on a Sunday night, it's gonna be your last.  
She headed to the bar, determined to talk to Katya. She ordered whiskey again,with the bartender saying.  
"Well hello again agent Skipper. To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"Let's skip the small talk and get on with it. When does your shift end?"  
"In an hour."  
Somehow Trixie found herself taking the bartender to her motel room. Reassuring herself it was for reckoning purposes, she was kissing Katya's neck. Well if she was gonna die tonight she was gonna die doing what she loved- blondes. And when the bartender kissed down her body Trixie swore that she was okay with going like this, instead of dying by the hands of some vampire or werewolf.  
When Trixie saw that she wasn't dying from a heart attack she pulled out a gun from under her pillow. Katya seemed to notice that so she quickly teleported behind Trixie.  
"Wait, I'm not the one you're looking for."  
"Yeah, right, witch."  
"I'm a witch. But I didn't kill those girls, I  
just lured them in. Another witch killed them. I need your help to stop her."  
"What you're the Glinda and she's the Elphaba? I don't believe you,tell me one reason not to end you here on the spot."  
"You're alive, aren't you. If I was the murderer you would have already had a heart attack, wouldn't you?"  
"Guess you're right. I don't usually help monsters. If I do this for you promise me you'll leave here and find some fucking coven of good witches or something. And no more, wait what did you do to lure the girls in?"  
"Potion brewing. I'd make them their drink with added a weakening potion to it."  
"So you basically roofied the girls, but with magic."  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, so why did I find hex bags in your house?"  
"First of all, be glad that I didn't call the cops on you after you broke in and second of all they're in case of emergencies, for example if someone finds out about the witches den."  
"You know I can still shoot you, right. So don't sass me. Now of you want me to help you, you better get me that other witch."  
Katya had called the witch and as Trixie was loading her gun she asked.  
"You could have knocked me out, stolen my ammo and killed the witch yourself. Why didn't you?"  
"We need each other. She's too powerful for me and you, but if we work together we can defeat her."  
"If you say so. Okay, I've prepared everything , what's next?"  
"Play dead."  
"You can't be serious."  
"I am. When I chant Eleka Nahmen that'll paralyze her for a moment and you can shoot her."  
When the witch came, Trixie pretended to sleep. She could recognize the club owner's voice, no way.  
"You managed to knock out the hunter, impressive. Thought the other blonde was prettier, I'm sure this one will do." "Okay, time for the show." She started chanting  
"Vivahlos Vivahlos Meno Non Cordo Meno Vivahlos Vivahlos Meno"  
"Come on Katya" thought Trixie.  
"Eleka Nahmen."  
"What?" Those were the witch's last words before the hunter shot her.  
"We have to go." said Katya.  
"Why?"  
"When borrowers die hell hounds come to drag them to hell and I'm sure you don't wanna fight a hell hound too."  
"Borrowers? What even is that?" asked Trixie.  
"I'll explain later." replied Katya. Hearing barks and claws on the door, she grabbed the hunter, teleporting them to her home.  
The next day the hunter was starting her car. She spent the night at Katya's under the pretext that she hated driving at night. The truth was that she was contemplating what to do with the witch. In the end the hunter decided to let her go. Speaking of the devil Katya appeared by Trixie's car.  
"Hey I need a ride."  
"What, forgot your broomstick?"  
"Haha really funny. I figured it would be some sort of insurance for you, seeing that I left the town for good. I'm gonna miss this place, you know I wasn't lying when I said I was born here."  
"So you spent your entire life here and what? One day you met fucking Elphaba and start helping her murder innocent girls? How did you even mix up with that chick?"  
"I was her student. There are three main types of witches - natural, borrowers and students. While I was a student, she told me she was a natural, that means she was born with witch powers. But when the murders started happening I found out she was a borrower- she made a deal with a demon and those girls were the sacrifices."  
"Now why the heart attacks?"  
"That wasn't exactly our first time. Last time she slashed their throats and we almost got killed by hunters. So this time I suggested she gives them heart attacks, and well only one of us got killed by hunters."  
"Wait how did you get away with it last time?"  
"She erased everyone's memories of the event."  
"Smart. I call up some colleagues, ask around for covens that don't murder to figure out where to drop you off."  
After a few calls here and there Trixie found out about a small coven in Medfield, which was about 20 minutes away from them. When they arrived the hunter was about to drop the witch off, so she stopped and said.  
"Hey Katya."  
"Yes."  
"Take care." with that she gave her a last passionate kiss. "Don't make me hunt you down, because I will."  
"Okay Trix."  
"Wait how do you know my name?"  
"A witch never reveals her tricks."

As Trixie was driving to her next hunt and jamming to Journey, Katya appeared in the passenger's seat. The hunter almost crashed her car out of shock.  
"Hey Trix, let's team up again. It was fun."  
"What are you doing here? I dropped you off a hundred miles ago? How did you even find me?"  
"This." said Katya as she pulled out a hex bag from Trixie's jacket pocket.  
"Son of a bitch. No, we can't team up, are you crazy."  
"Whyy?" Katya whined.  
"Because I'm a hunter and you're a witch. I can't trust you."  
"You sure could trust me when you kissed me. I don't get why we can't team up. Other hunters have teamed up with demons, angels, witches, the king of hell and even Lucifer."  
"The Winchesters are a separate case. Fine, I'll think about it."  
"Yay. What are we killing first? Demons? Ghosts? Angels?"  
"Well if you don't shut up soon the first thing that I'm killing is a witch." "God, you are such a buzzkil." "Bitch." "Jerk."


	4. Nanowrimo Au

Trixie Mattel was a high school girl with many hobbies. She enjoyed singing, playing the guitar and writing. She wanted to improve the latter, so when she heard from Sasha about a writing challenge held every November, she was all in, despite being a senior. Trixie spent the whole October preparing- she had a journal full of character descriptions, plot points, locations, relevant topics, and everything. She was ready to come face to face with every aspiring writer's greatest challenge - Nanowrimo, well theoretically.   
The first day was great - Trixie had stayed up till midnight, just so she could have a head start on everyone else. She had a plan - get up at 8 am , write 120 words every hour, so you don't get tired, publish the chapter when it's done and go to bed at 10 pm. She started writing a chapter, but things were of to a slow start, so she changed to another chapter and it was easier, she even finished 2 hours earlier. Though she could see that the first chapter was awful, she published it anyway. The reviews were not too kind, but that on turn made Trixie spiteful, and nothing is a better motivator than petty. Her second chapter was gonna be the bomb.  
Her second chapter bombed. Not only was it short, it was also underwhelming. To her surprise people seemed to like it. It was a good thing that she was writing one shots every chapter, that way she didn't have to follow rules, she could just pick a chapter and start writing. It was both freeing and inconvenient. At day two Trixie began regretting Nanowrimo. At the end of the day she was tired and she was 280 words behind.   
Day 3 was perfect. As if to compensate the mess that was the previous day, Trixie seemed to write non-stop, though in reality she wrote 1950 words in 8 hours, which was only impressive to her. And not to mention she hit the holy number - 5000 words. That was more than she had ever written and she rewarded herself with binging tv till late at night, which has proven to be a mistake.   
As happy as she felt that day the next day was a nightmare. She felt tired and useless. She couldn't seem to write a good word, she would constantly check her word count to see if it magically increased. Her procrastination, combined with the stress of her first actual school day in November rapidly approaching was too much. Not to mention she had other important projects she was neglecting in order to write the ridiculous 50 000 words in 30 days. She tried everything in order to get inspired again -she watched tv, read books, played videogames, listened to music, but nothing seemed to work.   
Day 5 and 6 passed, with Trixie writing a bit everyday, nearly not enough to satisfy. As she was browsing the Nano site she saw she had 5 e-mails.  
All this time she didn't notice her Nanowrimo inbox. Opening it she saw an email from her municipal liaison. She started reading those and opening forums and decided to attend a write in. It was surprisingly cosy in the Starbucks that they had chosen. Some people had notebooks, others were varying their laptops and some like Trixie had their phones. A blonde stood up and introduced herself  
"Hi I'm Katya your municipal liaison, though most of you know me as russiantowrite. I've been doing Nano for 7 years now, though I've only won a couple of times. And I've been a ML for 3 years, now. Okay everyone, let's just introduce yourselves and say what genre are we writing in. Let's start with you." said Katya and pointed to the brunette next to Trixie.   
"Hello I'm Dela and I'm writing a romance."  
"Hi, my names Trixie and I'm writing a fan fiction."  
"Hi, name's Aja and I'm writing a fantasy novel."  
"Hi, I'm Shea and I'm also writing a romance novel."  
"Hi, I'm Jinkx and I'm also writing a fantasy story."  
"And last, but not least I'm Katya and I'm writing a fan fiction like Trixie. So I guess we should group by genre and if someone has any questions, you should come to me."  
The blonde moved next to Trixie.  
"Hi. So the other four seem to know each other, but we don't. So what fandom are you writing about?"   
"Harry Potter."  
"Same. By the way I'm a total Slytherin, which house are you? And does your fic include a pairing, mine does?"  
"I'm a Ravenclaw. And my ship is Luna and Ginny. Luna's actually my favorite character."  
"Makes sense, they were best friends and all. My ship is kinda weird."  
"Please don't let it be Dobby and Harry."  
"No, it's Pansy and Hermione. What have you read?"  
"Lots of things. Hey, don't judge me, at least I haven't read "My immortal"  
"You have honestly missed out on a lot. I've laughed and I've cried because of that fic. I've even named one of my characters Ebony because of it."  
"Anyway let's get to work."  
"Yeah."  
Trixie opened the writing app on her phone, starting out with a few good sentences. Just as she was about to end a good scene she heard Katya say annoyed :  
"Oh my god."  
"What?"  
"I'm trying to write but the only thing I can think of is Cardi B lyrics."  
"You should take a break, we've been at it for a while."  
"You might have but I just started a minute ago."  
"You don't look like a person who listens to Cardi B."  
"Her songs are catchy, okay."  
The group stayed in the cafe for about 30 more minutes, before the write in was over. Katya stood up, announcing  
"Okay, guys great work today. Hope to see you here next week. And if you need any help don't be afraid to message me, okay? Bye."  
After that day Trixie had regained her confidence. Maybe it was the venti mocha, mixed with the smooth jazz that they played, maybe it was the slight distractions, or maybe it was Katya. Whatever it was, it helped Trixie catch up on her writing. All she knew was that she couldn't wait until the next write in.  
She wrote new chapters of "30 days of Luna x Ginny" and sent them to Katya for reviews. To her surprise the ML left kudos and supportive comments on every chapter, all the while maintaining a steady word count on her own novel. Trixie read that too and often messaged Katya things like "You can't just break my heart like this." or "How could you end that chapter in a cliffhanger, come on you have to tell me what happens next.". Of course the blonde kept her in a suspense. Finally it was the next Saturday, which meant everyone had more than half of their book. Trixie and Katya sat comfortably next to each other. When they both seemed to be finished with their target number of words Trixie asked:  
"Do you ever look back at your writing and think "God I used to be good at this, what happened?"  
"All the time. I love finding that special line that makes me love my writing every time."  
"I've never looked at it that way. Hold on, let me read my previous chapter. "  
After a brief silence Trixie laughed at her own writing. So she found it, that line that makes it all worth it, all the frustration over your work, all the coffee consumed at ungodly hours of the night. All of that just to write some fan fiction because you wanted Harry Potter to be gayer, that was a lot of commitment. But at least it was easier than creating an entire fantasy world like Aja or Jinkx, or researching intellectual topics about old art, or language like Sasha. Fan fiction was fun and if you wanted to be corny and cliche, you could. That's why Trixie preferred it over reading or writing published books.   
It was bound to happen. Trixie was in an uninspired rut. Despite the endless encouragement from Katya, the trying out new things, the writing different chapters-nothing seemed to work.   
Luckily for her she had two more write ins to attend, in hopes of avoiding failure. One on the 24th and one last special one on the 30th.   
Before Trixie realised it, it was the 24th. She sat down next to Katya, who asked her the dreadful question:  
"Hey, how's the writing coming up?"  
"Not that great. I've sunk that low as to read My immortal in order to both get inspired and to procrastinate."-replied Trixie.  
"And?"  
"And I've come to the conclusion that if this monstrosity exists and is beloved by many, then so will my fan fiction. I'm getting back on the writing horse."  
"That's my girl. You know, after those types of conversations I start to question if writers are normal."  
"You know that when November 1st hits normal people start preparing for Christmas, right?"  
"I know. That's why the last chapter of this damn book will be Christmas themed."  
"You've planned everything out? Wow, that's impressive. I just go with the flow."  
"You mean to tell me everyday you write 1667 words without having any outline."  
Yeah?"  
"Katya, I swear to God I'll strangle you with my two bare hands right in the middle of this Starbucks."  
"Well some people say that prison life inspires them to write. So strangling me might not be a bad idea."  
"Did you just justify murder? I think you've gone crazy from writing."  
They both laughed earning dirty looks from the rest of the group. Katya whispered:  
"Okay we should probably shut up and continue writing. We only have 6 chapters left, and I know you're behind schedule, so get to work."  
So Trixie did. She worked day and night, writing relentlessly in order to catch up. And she did, barely. She finally caught up by the 30th, so everyone in the group were finishing up their novels. While some had 100 words left, others had 1667, and some even more they had agreed that they would all finish their novels on the night of the last write in. Shea was the first to validate her words, followed by Dela, Aja, Jinkx, Trixie and last, but not least Katya. The blonde turned to Trixie and said:  
"Hey I hope that we could write a book again next November, but together."  
"Katya if this is your lame way of asking me out, then it's totally working."


	5. Soulmate Au

As long as she could remember Trixie Mattel felt different. The cause of that were her eyes. You see, she had heterochromia. One of her eyes was green and the other was brown. Usually the odds of that were six in a thousand, but it was actually quite common. That was because people were born with one eye that had their natural colour and one eye that had their soulmate's eye colour. Now some people had it easy, their soulmate's eyes were the same colour as theirs. But others were not so lucky. Trixie's parents, Trixie's friends they all had brown eyes. It wasn't until high school when she had seen someone similar to her. In her freshman year Aja transferred. She had blonde hair,that she usually dyed and a brown and a green eye. For a moment Trixie hoped that the new girl was her soulmate, just so she could have normal eyes, but that wasn't the case. She still befriended the girl, keeping in contact til Aja had found her soulmate. Farrah was a lovely girl, with a bubbly personality, pink hair and gorgeous green eyes. Trixie hoped that her soulmate had green eyes, they were so attractive, most of her crushes had green eyes, but that meant most of her crushes had soulmates.   
A long time passed before Trixie found someone with heterochromia. On her second year of college she met Adore Delano. The two instantly bonded, even starting a relationship together. But after their first kiss it was clear that they weren't soulmates. Adore didn't seem to care about that, so her and Trixie dated for six months. But after that, as fate would have it Adore's soulmate found her. Trixie called the woman hurricane Bianca, because on the day she taught them their first class there was a small hurricane. Miss Del Rio didn't appreciate that, but Trixie didn't appreciate losing Adore. Though she could admit Adore seemed happier now, constantly saying how she loved Bianca, only a week into the relationship, despite never saying it to Trixie. The blonde found herself nodding and staring blankly into her ex's green eyes. She decided she couldn't bear that anymore and dropped out of music school, moving onto her other passion- hair and makeup.   
Getting into cosmetology school was hard. Staying in cosmetology school was harder. Being Violet Chachki's roommate was the hardest thing in the world. She reminded Trixie of Adore- hot and reckless. Some people joked that Violet couldn't have a soulmate because she was a huge bitch. But Violet was actually the most beautiful women she's ever seen. Trixie secretly called her the ice queen- cold and regal. But Violet wasn't cold to the many lovers she took to bed. She explained to Trixie that she was searching for her soulmate by trail and error. If she kissed someone and their eyes didn't change, they weren't soulmates. But Violet often did more than kissing and Trixie was forced to spend an awkward breakfast with some of the girls. A few times she was almost one of the girls, but after her first make out with her roommate, it was clear that they weren't soul mates, so Trixie quickly lost interest. Instead she waited for the moment one if them finally found a soulmate. As fate would have it that happened on the day of their graduation. Trixie was having breakfast with a cute blonde named Pearl, the later of Violet's partners. She had green eyes, so that ruled out her soulmate potential. Pearl was struggling to maintain conversation, obviously still half asleep, when Violet came in, mid yawn with her eyes still closed.  
"Hey you better have left me some lucky charms, wait why are you staring at me like that?"  
Trixie had to close her mouth and swallow her cereal, before saying.  
"Your eyes. They're brown."  
"Trixie I swear if you're fucking with me, you won't graduate alive."  
Violet said as she was running to her room to look in a mirror.   
"Oh my God, you're right."  
Trixie just looked at Pearl and said  
"Guess you're staying for a while, huh. Violet did save the best for last."  
Trixie couldn't believe she had to resort to online dating. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but she wanted to find her soulmate in an organic way. Now finding a dating app was hard. There was Tinder, Okcupid, Her, Bumble, Hinge, and they were all claiming that they were the best 100 % sure fire way to find your soulmate.  
She settled for Okcupid, relying on their personality test before the actual matching up with people. And when she had a 99.9 percent match with Shea Coulee, she was ecstatic. Her and the brunette clicked instantly. They went on dates, but they didn't kiss. Shea planned on it, preparing a romantic dinner and inviting Trixie over, while her roommate Sasha was gone. The two women were having a great time, until Sasha stumbled in, drunk off her ass.   
"Hi Shea, you should dump that loser and date me instead. You're not even soul mates."  
"Well I guess your date didn't go well, huh roomie. Anyway ,we don't know that yet" said Shea as Sasha was singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. The drunk suddenly stopped singing and replied, slurring on her words.  
"You two should kiss then. If you're soul mates, I'll get out of your hair, but if you're not I'll kiss Shea."  
Trixie kissed Shea, pulling away. Their eyes were still green and brown. Then Sasha kissed Shea. Sasha had green eyes and Shea brown.   
"Haha, yes, in your face, Tracy Martell."  
"Come on babe, let's go to bed." Said Shea and lifted Sasha over her shoulder, as if she was a sack of potatoes. Turning around she mouthed "sorry" at Trixie, leaving her heartbroken on someone else's kitchen.  
After that disaster of a date Trixie was ready to drown her sorrows in cheap liquor. She had completely given up on finding a soulmate. She was ready to try the Adore and Violet way - hooking up with strangers to fill the empty void and maybe find the right one along the way. The bad watered down vodka was getting to her. Trixie was in the ridiculous line in the club bathroom, the smell of alcohol on her breath and mascara streaks down her cheeks. Someone bumped into her.   
"Sorry" said a cute brunette with eyes like hers. Taking in Trixie's appearance she asked.  
"What had a bad date?"  
"You could say I've had several. I had a 99.9 percent match with a girl, and she still wasn't my soulmate."  
"I've had the same problem. Guess we'll just live with green brown eyes."  
"Hey, wanna kiss just to see if we're soul mates?"  
"Yeah, why not. At least I'll get a kiss from a pretty girl tonight."  
As Trixie was blushing the brunette was already kissing her. It was unlike everything she had felt before. Maybe that woman was her soulmate or maybe she was just a good kisser. As Trixie pulled away she stared into two green eyes.  
"Well I didn't think my first kiss with my soulmate would be in a bar's bathroom, but here we are. I'm Trixie by the way "   
"Katya. So, soulmate want to go on a date?"  
"I would love to. Here's my number."  
As they sat on opposite side of each other in a cafe the next day Trixie said  
"Wow I was almost convinced that I would never find my soulmate." To which Katya replied.  
"Same. And I dated these 4 other girls with heterochromia and none of them were the one."  
"Hey can you tell me their names?"  
"It's kinda weird to talk about your exes on a first date, but okay. The first girl was from my high school, her name was Farrah. We started dating, found out we weren't soul mates, she transferred to another school and found her soulmate there. Second girl was Bianca. We met at this teacher seminar, she wasn't my soulmate, she transferred to some music college and her soulmate was a student there. The third girl was some student I hooked up in a club, she wasn't that keen on finding a soulmate, but I was up for it, I think her name was Pearl or something. And the forth and most recent was Sasha. We met through okcupid, went on a date, got drunk,we kissed, she left me and that's how I ended up in the bar."  
"Those 4 women, I know them. They were all soul mates to my exes."  
"Wow, the universe really wanted us together, huh?"  
"Guess it did."  
After a few minutes of awkward silence Trixie said"Okay, to lighten the mood , in order for us not to dwell on the fact that this feels like a weird conspiracy theory or some sort of cheesy novel, when you looked at your eyes, did you want to have green eyes or brown eyes?"  
"Definitely green. The brown eyes were so beautiful and attractive, that I kinda knew my soulmate would have them."


	6. Wicked Au

Trixie could hear the cheers outside of the palace in the emerald city. "She's dead, the wicked witch if finally dead". Yes, Katya, her only friend the so called "wicked witch of the west" was dead, melted by water. Trixie knew that she had to pretend to be happy, to keep up the facade that her friend was evil and that there were no problems in Oz.  
After she had reassured the citizens of the witch's demise someone asked her the mortifying question.  
"Trixie is it true? Were you her friend?" . She figured that it would be better to tell the truth, she was a good witch, after all. So nervously she replied.  
"Um yes, I was her friend.". The crowd gasped in disbelief. Wrong move Trix, now you've got to backtrack to save yourself.  
"I mean, what is a friend exactly? We met at school and that was a long time ago. We were both so young and naive."  
It was Tracy's first day at Shiz. She was excited to meet everyone there, but she was more excited to have a wand and to learn magic. As she was standing in the parlour she saw a girl who was green. No, not metaphorically green with envy, she was literally green. After she made a scene it was clear that her name was Katya. Later Tracy found out that she and her younger sister Pearl were the governor's daughters. She diverted her attention miss Morrible and began talking to her about her essay. The teacher didn't seem to care about Tracy's words much and she turned around and began talking to Katya.  
"You know I think she didn't even read my essay." She complained. Fame suggested that she'd say something, so she raised her hand.  
"Ah, so miss Tracy will room with Katya, wonderful."  
"Wait, what I didn't agree to that."  
"I didn't either. I can take of Pearl, I should room with her." Butted in Katya.  
She was so angry that she separated miss Morrible and Pearl by some sort of magic.  
"What was that?". Tracy wasn't noticed as Katya and miss Morrible talked about magic and seeing the wizard.  
When Katya was back Tracy was writing home. She described her feelings for her new roommate, her pulse was rushing, her face was flushing, yes that feeling was loathing, unadulterated loathing.  
The only thing keeping Tracy happy was the fact that she had classes tomorrow. God, she was such a nerd. Her first class was with doctor Dillamond.  
"Now class I've read your essays. Some were great, though some were less impressive. Miss Trixie, try to use more content next time."  
"It's Tracy. With an A. You know, other professors can properly pronounce my name."  
"Maybe doctor Dillamond isn't concerned with the pronunciation of your name." said Katya.  
"Shut it, you toad." Retorted back Tracy.  
"Well the toad has a point. Anyway moving on my lecture."  
Tracy soon grew bored by the history lesson, even addressing the problem with her teacher, which prompted him to turn over the blackboard. He was shocked by the inscription there - animals should be seen, not heard. Ad he was about to yell at the class, the bell rang bad everyone left.  
Tracy was wondering the courtyard, when she noticed a new carriage, which almost ran over Katya. It peaked her interest, unlike Fame, who was trying to strike a conversation. The munchkin rambled on  
"Miss Tracy I've got to tell you my feelings, I truly love..."  
"Shut up for a moment, will you. Do you know who that is. It's Violet Chachki, the princess." She turned to her and asked  
"Um , were you looking for something?"  
"Yes actually, there was some sort of history class."  
"Oh, you've just missed that."  
"Great. So what do you do here for fun?"  
"Generally nothing, but hopefully you."  
"I like how you think. Let me take you out. What's the best place around here for that?"  
Blushing Tracy replied "That would be the Ozdust ballroom."  
"Okay, let's go there. Tonight at 8"  
Before she could spend the night dancing with Violet, Tracy had to blow off Fame. She suggested for the munchkin to invite Pearl.  
Meanwhile Katya was mad that Violet suddenly appeared and suddenly everyone was licking her feet. She was complaining to Pearl, who in turn said.  
"Don't be like that sis. So what if Violet's throwing a ball, we're invited and it's all thanks to Tracy. You should say something to her."  
Meanwhile Tracy was getting ready in the company of Max and Ginger.  
"Hey T, what is that?" Asked Max, referring to a black pointy hat.  
"It was an awful gift from my grandma. I'd give it someone, I just don't hate anyone that much."  
"Or do you?" Said Ginger and motioned to Katya's empty bed. As on que she walked in, expressing her gratitude towards Tracy. In turn the blonde gave the brunette the witch's hat.  
It was time for the ball and Tracy was over the moon. Not only did she dance with Violet all night long, she also got into miss Morrible's class, but it was thanks to Katya.  
So she made up her mind to help the green girl fit in, even if it meant social suicide.  
So after the ball both of them were talking in their dorm. Tracy said.  
"Okay let's share secrets that you haven't told anybody. I'll go first.I'm going to marry Violet."  
"She's asked you already?" Katya wondered  
"Nope. She doesn't know yet. Now you share a secret."  
"I don't have secrets."  
"Really? Then what's that green bottle under your pillow?"  
"Give it back. It was my mother's. Since you're so desperate for a secret, here's one for you - my father hates me."  
"But why?"  
"Because my mother's gone because of me. You see after I was born green father was terrified that Pearl would be too. So he forced mother to chew milk flowers every day , and that's why Pearl is the way she is now. It's all my fault."  
"No it's not. If anything it's because of the milk flower. Now Kat, can I call you Kat?"  
"It's a little too perky for me, but go ahead, I guess."  
"Okay. Kat, now that we're friends I've decided to make you my new project.  
You really don't have to do that.  
Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I  
And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to takeover I know exactly what they need.  
Just follow my lead and you'll popular, I'll teach you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair, everything that counts to be popular."  
"I have to go."  
"Well you could have at least said thank you."  
The next day Katya was practicing Tracy's hair tossing trick when she heard Violet snort behind her.  
"What is it your majesty?"  
"It's just that you've been transformed into Tracy, I find that hilarious."  
Before Katya could respond doctor Dillamond walked in and announced that he wouldn't be teaching anymore. Katya was angry, so she started yelling at miss Morrible. At that moment an ozian official walked in with something strange in his hands. He lifted up the sheet and revealed a lion cub in what he called a cage. The poor thing was so scared that it was trembling. Katya was so furious that she accidentally froze the whole class except her and Violet. The two set on a mission to release the cub into the woods. As they were doing so Katya found herself slowly falling for Violet. But she wasn't the type of girl who Violet could love, she wasn't that girl. She was deep in thought when miss Morrible seemed to appear from nowhere. She had good news - the wizard had agreed to see Katya in the emerald city. As she was waiting at the train station, she was saying her goodbyes to Pearl, who was arguing with Fame, and Tracy who was crying about Violet. Speaking of the devil, Violet gave her flowers, saying how she thought about the day when doctor Dillamond was fired. To that Tracy replied that she was changing her name to Trixie, in order to honour their professor.  
"That's good, Tracy." Said Violet.  
"It's Trixie now."  
Katya felt bad for her friend, so she suggested that they both go to the emerald city.  
There Katya felt like home, because everything was green. No one stared at her or pointed. It was time for them to meet the wizard.  
As they were there he explained how he was a sentimental man and asked Katya to do him one favour- give his monkey servants wings. She read from the spell book that he gave her and low and behold, the monkeys could fly. But why did the wizard need Katya to cast a spell if he was as powerful as they said? He was simply a fraud.When she realised that she grabbed the spell book and ran out with Trixie following in her footsteps. Meanwhile the wizard was ordering his guards to capture the fugitive. "I hope you're happy now." Said Trixie. "You could have been calm for once, instead of flying off the handle." "At least I won't grovel in submission." "They're vilanizing you, Kat, calling you the wicked witch. Just apologize and you can fix all of this." "No. I'm through accepting limits 'Cuz someone says they're so Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost! Trixie, come with me. Think of what we could do—together! Unlimited Together we're unlimited Together we'll be the greatest team There's ever been—Trixie! Dreams the way we planned 'em If we work in tandem There's no fight we cannot win Just you and I, defying gravity With you and I defying gravity They'll never bring us down!" "I can't Kat, I'm sorry. I hope you're happy now that you’re choosing this I hope it brings you bliss I really hope you get it And you don’t live to regret it I hope you’re happy in the end I hope you’re happy, my friend " "It's okay. Just know that if you care to find me, look to the western sky! With that Katya rode away to god knows where on her broom. 


	7. Tattoo Au

Being a tattoo artist wasn't always easy. Katya loved some of her clients, like Kameron who came for her colour work, Aja who also liked cutesy anime-esque designs, and even Adore, who came for a skull and rose and a crescent. But some clients were a mess- those who came in drunk, claiming that they wouldn't regret their stupid tattoo ideas, picky clients with unreasonable expectations and first timers. There was nothing wrong with getting your first tattoo, but it was harder on Katya when her client couldn't sit without moving. Right now she had a 30 minute window before her next client, so she started going through her dm's and e-mails. Someone had canceled their appointment last minute, so Katya posted that she had a spare spot. In a few moments she had a dm from some girl about a small acoustic guitar tattoo. The artist agreed, seeing that it wouldn't be time consuming. After agreeing on a price and time Katya began sketching out her design. She was ready and she set it out for the client. A few days later a timid blonde walked over to her. 

Trixie looked around the tattoo shop, examining the art on the walls. Strangely it was mostly either pastel monster girls or cutesy pop culture characters. So that meant that her artists would probably have blue hair or wear something that no one else wears in their spare time, right? Wrong. Katya was dressed in a crop top with the words "где водка" on it and shorts and fishnet stockings. In that outfit Trixie could marvel at her artist's tattoos, which were mostly tarrot cards. Wow, talk about the difference between tattoos and tattoo artists. She had to remind herself to stop staring and to talk, before the artist thought she was a fool.  
"Um hi I'm Trixie, I'm here for the guitar."  
"Yeah I know. I'll show you the stencil, what do you think?"  
"It's perfect. Can it just be pink?"  
"Yeah, no problem. Okay, sit down when you're ready.". Hesitating a bit the blonde sat on the chair.  
"This is your first tattoo, right? I need you to relax and breath through it. Okay I'm gonna run a line, just so you can see what it feels like, okay?"  
Trixie was calm. Katya was glad for that. The tattoo was a quick one, so Trix left a tip and headed home, after writing down the proper aftercare techniques for her new tat.  
From then on it was like an addiction. Trixie saved every dollar until she could get another tattoo. It didn't help that something in her found Katya insanely attractive. Her second tattoo was Dolly Parton's signature on her shoulder.  
It was Friday the 13th, which meant the shop had a special flash sale. All flash pieces were 13 dollars an hour. Katya knew that the day was busy, so she prepared her stuff and went out for a smoke. As she was about to light her second cigarette, she saw Trixie.  
"Coming for a walk in Mattel?"  
"Yeah. Aren't you glad I'm back?"  
" I'm ecstatic. Didn't take you for a girl who loves Friday the 13th?"  
"What can I say, I can't pass a good deal. Plus you knew what you were getting in when you put that lip stick on your flash sheet."  
"You caught me, I designed flash just so you could come in."  
"Knew it."  
"Come on, let's get that lipstick on you, I have other clients today too."  
One day Katya got a weird dm from Trixie.  
"Hey, do you do couple's tattoos?"  
She quickly replied.  
"No, they're generally bad luck. Most couples get matching tattoos and later they break up, which later leads to either laser removal or cover-ups, so I'd advise you to avoid them."  
"Okay, thanks."  
A few months later Katya received yet another dm from the blonde.  
"Hey, you do cover-ups, right?"  
"Yeah, they're my favourite. I have a free spot next week for your first session. Should I save it for you?"  
"Yeah, thanks."  
It was time for Trixie's appointment. Katya asked her  
"So, you told me how huge the tattoo was and what we'll cover it with, but you never sent me a picture of it."  
Trixie reluctantly took off her her shirt and showed off the tattoo on her chest.  
"Well Violet was one one lucky lady. And you want me to tattoo violet roses over it, wow you have a weird sense of humor. Wonder how she'll cover her Trixie tattoo?"  
"She tapped out early, so she only got a T.M. I'm sure she'll say that it stands for Thierry Mugler or something."  
Katya cracked a smile, careful not to move and run a line that wasn't straight.After two hours Katya had to wrap up the piece, because Aja was coming in for a touch up. So Trixie's next session was in a few days.Before leaving the blonde said. "Hey thank you for not judging me." "Everyone has tattoos they aren't proud of. If you've seen the things I've seen, nothing surprises you anymore." "I didn't mean the tattoo thing, I meant the name. The reason Violet tapped out of her tattoo was because the artist saw us kiss and took out their homophobia on Violet's skin." "Wow, that must have been rough. You know what, send her here and I'll see what I can do." "You got it, boss." As it turns out Violet's cover up was earlier than Trixie's second appointment. She wanted a clam with a pearl inside, which was good, because it alllowed Katya to put heavy black right above the pearl and on the letters T.M.The tattoo artist was itching to ask a certain question, so halfway through the session she asked. "So Violet, if you don't mind me asking, why did you break up with Trixie?" "Oh, that. It felt like she was just using me as a replacement of the other girl she was in love with. The relationship kinda felt off since the beginning , but we were both tooo blinded to notice. We even got these stupid matching tattoos as a mean to strengthen our relationship. Well you can see where that led." "Sorry that I opened that can of worms. So what about this tattoo- does it mean anything, or do you just like pearls? "Pearl's actually the name of my best friend. She helped during the breakup. And she's always been there for me in general, so I decided to honour her by having her on my body forever, in a way. Wait are you crying?" "A bit. Shit that should have stopped happening a long time ago. Okay your story was great. Do you have any idea why Trixie's chosen violet roses?" "Look around at your flash flowers,they're all roses, aren't they? She's been coming here so often that they've become her favourite flowers." A few weeks later Trixie walked in, ready to have a finished tattoo. After Katya was done packing the roses with a dark violet, that would lighten up with time, she said. "I think you should stop getting tattoos for a while." "What, why?" "When I was covering up your name from Violet's chest, she told me that you were getting roses done just because of the flash all over the shop. And that's unhealthy." "I'm not just here to get tattoos. I'm also here to see you. You're my friend. " "I can't be your friend, I'm just your tattoo artist and you're my customer. I'd love nothing more than to be your friend, but I can't. I can't mix my professional stuff with my personal stuff. In tattooing there's business and there's pleasure. Do you think I got my own studio by making friends? No I didn't.

A few months passed by before Trixie and Katya saw each other again. The brunette had to admit, her attitude towards her client was unacceptable, she didn't even know why she even lashed out that day. Katya had just opened the studio, when she remembered today was walk In day, so she quickly got ready to welcome the rush of clients. The first one had a familiar face.  
"Hi, I'm here for a touch up. It's a pink acoustic guitar tattoo."  
"Trixie, sit down. I just want to at sorry before we begin. I never intended to lash out on you like that? Could you forgive me?"   
"Give me some time, and I just might, acquaintance."  
" I'm glad to hear that, acquaintance."


	8. YouTuber au

Trixie Mattel was an ordinary girl. She was born and raised in Milwaukee, had brown eyes and blonde hair and loved country music. But online she was kabuki polly pocket, an Instagram and YouTube sensation. Now Trixie didn't have any intention of becoming a beauty guru, it happened accidentally. She decided to apply for a makeup contest, for which she had to film her usual routine and post it on YouTube . Though a girl named Violet Chiachki won in the end, Trixie had surprisingly developped quite the large fan base after the video. Most of the people who had seen her pictures before either said that ''she looked like a clown'' or that '' someone should teach her how to blend''. Nonetheless Trixie still continued to make videos, but she strived to stand out,that's why she often relied on comedy. And surprisingly her puns and dad jokes helped her gain more subscribers. But the videos that gained the most popularity were the ones in which she copied a celebrity's makeup, while making an impression of them and then going out in the streets to shock people. That's when Rupaul Charles noticed her and shared her video, so some of his millions of fans became her fans. After that things were quiet for a while. Trixie was still attending classes in her local community college, all the while she was raising money for beauty school.  
But then she got an e-mail from Katya Zamolodchikova. Katya was just like her, Trixie even remebered that she was rooting for the russian girl to win after she herself had lost the contest. The two of them kept a close friendship, even though they lived miles apart. So the blonde girl began reading what her friend had sent her.   
'' Hey, Trix, guess who's coming over to Milwaukee to see you? Me of course. Now I was thinking that we can shoot a video, trying out Violet's makeup pallette, since it's out and I just spent 50 dollars on it. So what do you say?''   
Trixie replied that she'd be glad to and waited eagerly for her friend. The two have met before, but only at YouTube events like beautycon and vidcon, so Trixie was glad that she could spend a little more time with the person's she's been talking to so much. She did her assignments for the day, so she could film later if she had to. A few hours later Katya called her and said that she would be staying in the Milwaukee Intercontinental and asking if the could meet there in about an hour. 

When Trixie was there she was greeted by Katya, who was recording a Snapchat.  
"Hi Milwaukee fans, all four of you, guess where I am? I'm here to see someone special and here they are. Say hi Trix.". She grabbed her hand and led her up to her room. There you could see that she only unpacked her camera and some clothes.  
"So I'm too tired to actually film a video today, so I'll just get some vlog footage. How about you take me around the city today, we film a video here tomorrow and the day after that we film a video at yours?"  
"Okay, I'm down. So what do you have planned content wise?"  
"Okay so I was thinking, for my channel we could do swatches, make fun of the shade names and things like that and on yours you could do my makeup."  
"Are you sure? I mean you flew out all the way to Milwaukee just so could get a video you could film at home?"  
"No, I flew out to Milwaukee to see you and maybe get a video colab out of it."  
That prompted Trixie to give Katya a big hug.  
"Okay, you're squeezing me pretty hard there, Trix."  
"Oh, sorry. Well grab your camera, it's time for you to see Milwaukee."  
They spent the day together having fun and walking around, with Katya blogging just enough, not too much that it was obnoxious, and not too little, to get good footage. Trixie walked her back to her hotel, agreeing to meet up tomorrow at 10 for filming. 

15 minutes before 10 Trixie knocked on Katya's door. She was greeted by the sight of the brunette with a half-face of makeup  
"Trix, what in tarnation made you come early?"  
"Sorry I couldn't wait any longer."  
"Okay, that was cute, come in."  
"The real question is why aren't you ready yet?"  
"Chronic procrastination. Can you set up the camera while I finish up my makeup?"  
"Yeah, no problem."  
At 10 sharp Katya was on her hotel bed, doing her intro.  
"Hey what's up you guys, yes, it's time for another make up video and now we have a special guest - Trixie Mattel"  
"Hi guys."  
"So today we've got Violet' new pallet here, it's called 7 and we're going to review it."  
"Wow, how original."  
"Come on, no one's done it yet, not even Violet or Pearl." Pearl was Violet's best friend, at least on YouTube. The two were constantly collaborating, to the point their fans were shipping them together, and calling them Pearlet. Keeping that in mind, Trixie joked.  
"Yeah, because at the moment Pearl's probably doing Violet. Don't put that in the video."  
"There's no way I'm cutting that out. Sorry. "  
"You're mean."  
"Yeah, I am. Moving on.Okay the first shade is this metallic black and it's named winner, of course it is. Let's swatch it, oh that's actually not that bad." Trixie took over.  
"The next shade is red. It's called reveal, based on her episode 1 look, where she had to match her make up to her outfit, which had both black and red plaid. Let's swatch it. Well you need to pack some more to get a vibrant colour, but that's not unusual for red eyeshadow."  
"Of course we have a dark purple called Violet. Ooh, you see that, that's good."  
"And right next to it we have a glittery white, called Pearl. That's actually good, you can also use this as a highlighter"  
"Next is this golden shade called crown, even though Violet's crown was silver. Okay, enough shade though, it's a good gold"  
" Although the second to last shade is silver and it's called and sceptre, so together it's crown and sceptre. That's clever"  
"And the last shade is a dark pink, called 7. It's based on her final look, where she wore the same shade. See that's good and pigmented."  
"Okay guys, that was all, you can check out the video on Trixie's channel where she does my makeup. And don't forget to hit the subscribe button, leave a like and turn on notifications, so you don't miss out on a post. Peace out."  
After her outro Katya flopped onto the bed, exhausted. Trixie slowly laid next to her.  
"We just have to do the same tomorrow, and you'll still have 2 full days of exploring Milwaukee."  
"Yay."

The next day they met up a at the nearest cafe next to Trixie's apartment.  
"Thought you lived in a dorm, aren't you in college?"  
"Community college. And the dorms are on campus, which makes them more expensive and I can't afford them. Anyway, we're here."  
Trixie led Katya in a small apartment. Her filming space was in front of a table that she had moved to the center of her living room/kitchen. Looking around Katya said.  
"Damn, you get that YouTube coin and you still live like this? Where's the mansion?"  
"First of all I'm saving up for beauty school and second of all I'm not Jefree Starr."  
"Beauty school-really? You don't need it, you have a natural talent."  
"Well natural talent doesn't pay the bills. Well it sorta does with YouTube and all but I want a real job." Seeing that she was rambling, Trixie blushed lightly and said  
"Anyway, let's get onto filming."

Having set up her camera, she did her intro  
"Hi, welcome back to my channel, how are you? Today we're joined by the lovely Katya. We did a video on her channel reviewing the 7 pallete by Violet Chachki, that's linked in the description. Now I'll do Katya's makeup, using the pallete. Are you ready?"  
"Yeah.  
"Okay. So looking at the shades I was thinking that we can do gold, purple and black. What do you think Kat?"  
"My eyes are in your hands, you have complete freedom over what you do."  
"Okay then. Let's start with crown on the inner eye. That's good. Now to lighten up this purple I'll just add some pearl. And now let's add violet on top of it, that's perfect. And to top off the eyeshadow let's add some winner to the mix. Perfect. Now I'll use some liquid eyeliner to give you a darker eye, but I won't do a wing. Oops, I almost messed up, it's okay though. Now the other eye, that's better. Okay let's just add some mascara and you're done. Ta da, do you like it?"  
"I love it."  
"She's just saying that because we're shooting the video."  
"No, I actually like it."  
"Okay then. You heard it here folks, Violet's pallete doesn't suck as much as we wanted. So it was good that she won,and not us." Before she could continue, Katya cut her off.  
"Okay, stop before I cry again."  
"Anyways don't forget to hit the subscribe button, leave a like and turn on notifications, so you don't miss out on a post. Bye honey."

As soon as Trixie turned off the camera Katya moved to the big mirror in Trixie's apartment, admiring herself.  
"Damn girl, you've made me so hot that I want to fuck myself. You know that feeling when you see someone super fine on the street and you think to yourself, damn I'd fuck you? That's what I think of myself right now."  
"I don't know if I should be flattered or concerned by that statement." "Can both be an answer?"

"So do you want to walk around Milwaukee like this or should I grab my makeup wipes?"  
"Are you kidding? I want to stay like this as long as possible."  
"Wow, for a beauty guru, you're way too attached to someone else's makeup skills on you."  
"If I had money to hire you as my makeup artist, I would."  
"Come on now, you're good at makeup too. I mean you lasted longer in the competition than me."  
"Yeah, but I do everyday, girly makeup just for me. While you can create all types looks, on all kinds of people. Honestly I'm surprised that you haven't surpassed me or Violet in subscribers yet."  
"Just you wait. Maybe I will after that collab, who knows?"  
Somehow that's exactly what happened, because Trixie's video was featured on the trending page and even Violet retweeted it, which made Trixie gain a bunch of subscribers.


	9. Drag king au

Yekaterina Zamolodchikova was leading a dual life. She was half-American, half-Russian, she was bisexual and she had two jobs. During the day she worked as a translator in a small firm, and during the night she was a drag king. Katya was always boyish, even as a child  
 she liked to keep her blonde hair short and she wore loose fitting clothes. Though in the present the only traces of her former style were found when she was dressing up as Brian, her drag character. He was heavily inspired by her father, from his humor, his love for gymnastics to his smooth voice. It was hard for Katya at first to hide her Russian accent and to tell jokes while doing a full male split, but after lots of work and sore muscles she was able to do it. Even though Ekaterina knew that Brian didn't define her and instead she defined Brian, she felt happy in his skin and there wasn't a dash of nervousness before her performances, unlike her first gig three years ago, which was a disaster that took place in a bar where there was a total of five people and three of them were on the verge of passing out from alcohol consumption. She knew that New York was the city where you could be yourself and she learned about drag from a former girlfriend, who had took her to a bar where there were lots of drag performers.   
Drag was Katya's way of escaping her former addiction to alcohol and her anxiety issues. And when she was Brian she found lots of friends like Alaska a.k.a Justin, Violet a.k.a Jason and Trixie a.k.a Michael. The latter was her partner in a web show called the Brian and Michael show. Their humor was shared to millions of people and they were educating people on drag culture. They even signed a contract with a cable network to bring their show to tv, which was a huge success.   
And for the first time in forever there was not only duality in Katya's life, but also peace and quiet and who knows maybe even a future romantic relationship. The fans wanted it, but both Katya and Trixie were a bit unsure. Were they great friends - yeah, but that didn't mean they would be a great couple. And Katya knew that dating Trixie wouldn't be that easy, now that they were sort of celebrities. She remembered seeing Trixie for the first time.  
It was just a normal gig for Katya, and as she was putting her things down in the dressing room she saw an unfamiliar face. There was a chubby blonde, who looked extremely anxious. The brunette walked over to her and asked.  
"Hey are you okay? Do you need something, like water or a snack?"  
"No, I'm okay, I'm just nervous because this is my first performance. What if it's terrible?"  
"It won't, trust me. And even if it bombs, I will make sure to be even worse than you."  
"Thanks for the pep talk. So I'm Trixie, but on stage I go by Michael."  
"I'm Katya, but on stage I'm Brian."  
Katya watched Trixie's performance from the wings of the stage. It wasn't bad at all, save for a few jokes that went a bit too far. What surprised her was the fact that Trixie could also sing and play the guitar. She loves a multitalented sister.  
After the gig it seemed like the were both headed in the same direction, so they walked and talked. They had an instant connection, so that night was the start of a wonderful friendship.  
Before the two of them had realised it, the two were inseparable. They were always together at gigs, always either competing or playing off of each other.  
When fans saw one of them, they immediately asked about the other, like they were always aware of the other's location or whereabouts. Their friends also expected them to be together, always and forever. And they almost were.

Except when they weren't. For a brief period of time Trixie got a partner, who hated Katya for no apparent reason. Maybe they figured out that she had a tiny crush on her best friend, maybe it was something else, she never figured it out. Whatever it was didn't matter when Katya was face to face with the facts - Trixie blew her off for her new fling. That felt awful. It wasn't like Katya didn't have any other friends- she hung out with Violet and Alaska, but they weren't her best friend- Trixie was.

A few months passed and Trixie broke up with her partner. Katya was there for her, helping her through the breakup, while being secretly happy, but she couldn't show it. Buried in a pile of tissues and sniffling wildly Trixie said in between sobs.  
"Maybe I should find a rebound. But I'm too miserable right now to sign up for a dating app or hit a club. I know I'll just date someone I know, like Violet."  
Katya replied,before she could stop herself  
"No, you can't do that, Trix."  
"You're right, that would be ridiculous, Violet's my friend and I don't date my friends."

Katya tried to hide her disappointment and said.  
"Yeah, dating your friends would be super weird."

For a few weeks after that Katya stood by her best friend's side, nursing the latter from her broken heart. One weekend Trixie finally felt better, so the pair went clubbing. They did everything couples would do- take body shots off of each other and grinded on each other. Everything was going great, until Alaska pulled Katya over and began whisper- shouting in her ear.  
"Girl I see that you're trying to make a move on Trixie, be careful, remember what happened to me and Sharon."  
"You were friends, then you dated for a long time and then you broke up."  
"Yeah, and everyone knew about it, because Sharon and I are famous. Remember the magazine cover with our picture split in half? Now do you want that to happen to you and Barbie over there?"  
"No."

"Good, so suck it up now and confess your feelings." Urged her on Alaska.  
"Wait, what? I thought you wanted me to give up on her." Asked Katya, unable to process her friend's words.  
"Look if you confess now and she rejects you and you're both miserable, it would look like she still hasn't recovered from the breakup with what's their name. And if she doesn't reject you, you'll be treated as a rebound by the media and when you two breakup it won't be that bad."  
"Wow, that breakup really screwed with you, didn't it. Look I'll prove to you that Trixie and I are not like you and Sharon. I'll wait for a few months, I'll ask her out and we'll be fine."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

A few months had passed and Katya had the perfect opportunity. Their show had wrapped up it's first season, so there was going to be a big cast and crew party. Trixie and Katya arrived, looking stunning. As Trix was chatting to their director, her friend pulled her aside, to the balcony.  
"You know Kat, if you wanted some company while you smoked, you could have just said said so. " said Trixie, visibly annoyed.  
"It's not that. I got you out here because I wanted to tell you that I love you. Will you go out with me?" Instead of instantly replying Trixie pressed her lips to Katya's, kissing the brunette. When she pulled away she said  
"I though you would never ask."


	10. The Voice au

Okay folks, you're watching the voice and I'm your host Jinkx Monsoon. And these are our judges  
Our season 1 winner- Bebe Zahara Bennett  
The rap sensation who is sweeping the nation- Shangela "Laquifa" Wadley  
Our singing and dancing superstar-Kennedy Davenport  
And last but not least- the folk Barbie you didn't know you needed - Trixie Mattel.  
And now for our first contestant of the day we'll head on to the backstage to meet them  
Katya  
Hello, my name is Ekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, but you can call me Katya. I would say that I'm weird, I'm 80 % sexy and 20 % disgusting. Aside from singing I love learning new languages, make-up, sewing and designing.  
When Katya was on stage no one thought she would preform what she did. As Rupaul's read you, wrote you, the jury panel looked around excited. But when Katya started rapping her own lyrics, Shangela pressed the "I want you" button, followed by Trixie. The contestant obviously chose Shangela joining Dela,Alaska, and Laganja. Little by little the other judges filled their teams. Bebe's team consisted of Nina Flowers, Ongina, Bob and Victoria Parker. Kennedy had chosen Chi Chi, Asia, Alyssa and Ginger. And Trixie had Adore Delano, Kim, Max and Shea.  
Okay everyone, see you all next week, when we have the head to head battles between our contestants.  
"Okay we're onto our last head to head battle for Shangela's team. Everyone give it up for Katya and Alaska and their rendition of Cherry bomb. As the two women performed the song everyone thought they were head to head. Everyone but Shangela, apparently, because to her Alaska was the clear winner. As the countdown for saving Katya started, Trixie immediately pressed the button and gave the brunette a second chance. The judge ran on stage to hug the new member of her team.  
At the end of the episode Jinkx announced.  
"Okay, we have our teams  
Team Shangela is consisted by Alaska, Dela and Shea. In team Bebe we have Nina, Bob and Ginger. Team Kennedy is consisted of Chi Chi, Alyssa and Laganja. And last but not least - team Trixie, which had Adore, Max and Katya. Now from next week one contestant will be eliminated every live concert, so don't forget to support your favorite."  
Trixie and Katya had agreed on a song, it was up to the latter to practice at home and at the studio, so she could prove to Trixie, to Shangela and most importantly to herself that she could do this. So when Tatiana's Same parts came on the crowd went wild. Not only did Katya do justice to the song, she also had a crazy choreography, that looked effortless when she did it. It was safe to say that she wouldn't be eliminated tonight. Instead it was Max, and also Alyssa, Alaska and Nina.  
The next week Katya wanted not only to sing, but also to sing her favourite Russian song- a million red roses. At first Trixie was sceptical, but then she heard her sing and she was mesmerized.  
Katya went on stage in a beautiful red gown with roses and began singing.  
Жил был художник один,  
Домик имел и холсты,  
Но он актрису любил,  
Ту, что любила цветы.  
Он тогда продал свой дом,  
Продал картины и кров,  
И на все деньги купил  
Целое море цветов.

Миллион, миллион, миллион алых роз  
Из окна, из окна, из окна видишь ты,  
Кто влюблен, кто влюблен, кто влюблен и всерьез,  
Свою жизнь для тебя превратит в цветы.

Утром ты встанешь у окна,  
Может сошла ты с ума?  
Как продолжение сна,  
Площадь цветами полна.  
Похолодеет душа,  
Что за богач здесь чудит?  
А под окном чуть дыша,  
Бедный художник стоит.

Встреча была коротка,  
В ночь ее поезд увез,  
Но в её жизни была  
Песня безумная роз.  
Прожил художник один,  
Много он бед перенес,  
Но в его жизни была  
Целая площадь цветов!  
By the end of the song Trixie was crying. "This week's losers were Adore, Shea,Bob and Laganja. That meant that next week was the grand finale. Are you team Chi Chi, team Katya, team Dela or team Ginger? Don't forget to tune in next week and vote for your favorite." 

Trixie was walking to the studio when a newspaper caught her eye. God, who even bought newspapers still, she thought but her eyes were drawn to the first page. There it was in big bold letters  
"TRIXIE MATTEL AND KATYA IN A RELATIONSHIP?" and underneath it "the pair's romance helps the contestant win the tv show? See the whole story on page 17". Trixie wanted to read whatever slander was written about her, so she bought the newspaper and immediately turned to page 17 and began reading the article.  
Are Trixie Mattel and Katya Zamolodchikova in a romantic relationship? The singer has recently disclosed to the media the fact that she is a lesbian, after her song Red side of the moon hit the charts. And though we are left in the dark about Katya's sexuality, her and Trixie seem to be getting awfully close, showing public displays of affection, both on set of the voice and on social media. Could this mean that Katya will walk away wining the hit singing competition, due to her closeness to Trixie? Nothing is for certain, but it sure seems that way after fan favourite Adore Delano was eliminated last week. This week is the grand finale of the show, where Katya, Dela, Ginger and Chi Chi will be competing in the finale. Tune in Friday at 9 to see who will be the grand winner of this season of the voice." Trixie was determined to help Katya win and she knew exactly how to. The first assignment for the finale was to sing a song with your coach. Trixie chose Waterloo by Abba, not only because it was a catchy tune, but also because the two of them would often jam out that song when they were taking a break from rehearsals. So there they were on stage, Katya in red and Trixie in pink, singing together.  
Trixie  
My, my - at Waterloo, Napoleon did surrender  
Oh, yeah - and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way  
The history book on the shelf  
Is always repeating itself

Together  
Waterloo, I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo, promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you  
Wa-Wa-Wa-Wa-Waterloo  
Finally facing my Waterloo

Katya  
My, my - I tried to hold you back, but you were stronger  
Oh, yeah - and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight  
And how could I ever refuse?  
I feel like I win when I lose

Together  
Waterloo, I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo, promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you  
Wa-Wa-Wa-Wa-Waterloo  
Finally facing my Waterloo

So how could I ever refuse?  
I feel like I win when I lose

Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you  
Wa-Wa-Wa-Wa-Waterloo  
Finally facing my Waterloo  
Woo, Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you  
Wa-Wa-Wa-Wa-Waterloo  
Finally facing my Waterloo  
Woo, Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you.  
At the end they both pointed at each other as the crowd erupted in cheers. Katya was safe for now, because Chi Chi was eliminated. That meant that she had one more song to sing, before the final results would be in. And that song would be by Trixie Mattel.  
When Katya first said that she wanted to sing Soldier, Trixie was sceptical. That song was so raw and emotional to her that she didn't like people covering it. But Katya's rendition was beautiful, it was like the song was written specifically for her. She just needed a couple more rehearsals, so that everything would be perfect.  
Katya got up on stage and began to sing.  
Weirdness follows me wherever I go  
Weirdness seems to know me even better than I seem to know myself  
I'm someone else  
Looking to the clock beside my bed  
Am I really keeping time or is it only keeping me instead?  
Go back to bed  
Woah woah woah woah  
You've got time to grow  
Oh soldier, take your time  
No one said the words all have to rhyme, and if they do it's fine  
And even if they don't, no one needs to know  
Woah woah soldier, you gotta let things go  
An hour hand moves faster with a scotch  
Even when you're in it moving faster every minute if you watch  
And I drink a lot  
But drinking only wakes you up at ten  
Spend the day regrettin’, but I'm bettin’ that you'll do it all again  
Next weekend  
Woah woah woah woah  
You've got time to grow  
Oh soldier, take your time  
No one said the words all have to rhyme, and if they do it's fine  
And even if they don't, no one needs to know  
Woah woah soldier, you gotta let things go  
Don't look down the barrel with an arrow and a bow  
Dressed down in apparel with camouflage from head to toe  
With everything so sterile in a heavy monotone  
Oh soldier, you gotta let things go  
Oh soldier, take your time  
No one said the words all have to rhyme, and if they do it's fine  
And even if they don't, no one needs to know  
Woah woah soldier, you gotta let things go.  
Katya could feel that that was her swan song. She sat there, holding hands with Dela, awaiting the placements. She came in third, with Dela second and Ginger first.

After the results Katya turned to her coach.  
"Hey Trixie, I'm sorry for not winning."  
"You're a winner in my mind. Plus if you won some people would think that it was based on that ridiculous rumor of us being in a relationship, and not because you are a talented artist."


	11. Mermaid Au

Women on ships were considered bad luck. But that didn't stop Katya Zamolodchikova from being a pirate. But instead of sailing with superstitious men, she had her own crew of women, albeit small.  
In her crew Katya had Bianca- an older woman, who was more experienced than the others, but she also had the unfortunate habit to run her mouth too much, landing them in hot water. Then there was Farrah- she was barely twenty one and that showed by her often childish demeanor. She would often cry or whine and moan , so Bianca called her Farrah Moan. Last but not least was Violet. She was actually the first member of the crew, joining in searches of treasures. She had a cold attitude, but over time she grew fond of her captain Katya.  
The girls were set to sail on their next mission when a strange man began yelling at them from the harbour  
"Don't go."  
Katya stepped as close to him as she could and began taunting him.  
"Why? Because we're weak frail woman, who should stay home instead? Or because we're bad luck on ships and we'll sink as soon as we set course?"  
"No. Because there are monsters in those waters."  
The captain sneered mockingly.  
"I'm not scared of your fairytale Crackens or mermaids."  
"Suit yourself then. But know that there won't be anyone there to help you when the drag you to the bottom of the sea."  
As the sailed away Farrah said.  
"What if he was right? What if there really is something dangerous out there?"  
Katya replied  
"Farrah, we've sailed that way time and time again, there is nothing to worry about. We'll be safe, right crew?"  
Farrah and Violet nodded, while Bianca stayed silent. Katya raised an eyebrow, as if to ask what she knew, that the rest of them didn't.  
"I've heard whispers around the harbour. The one who warned us, he was a captain, whose whole crew died and he was the only one left to tell people what happened. Some say he has gone mad, when asked what happened to his men, he claimed that sirens took them."  
Their captain rolled her eyes.  
"Sirens, don't make me laugh. Do I look like a seasick newbie on her first treasure hunt to you? That man probably killed his crew and tossed them overboard, so that he wouldn't have to share his treasure with them."  
After that everyone was silent for a few good moments. Everything was going smoothly, until they were almost at the spot marked with an x on their map. Out of nowhere a huge storm started.  
"I don't understand, we were supposed to have clear skies. We can't go on like this, we have to stop here, I'm dropping the anchor."said Katya hopelessly. As soon as she did that the water cleared up, but not the sky.  
At first all the could see were big tails - one was orange like a koi fish, one was red like a crab , one, white like a pearl and one pink like salmon's flesh. Then they could hear voices, singing songs in unknown languages. They were immediately drawn to the water and Katya knew why- sirens. One with long green hair and the orange tail appeared next to Farrah, the one with the red tale had black hair and swam near Bianca, a blonde one with a white tale was by Violet and a blonde one with a pink tale and more scales on her face was in front of Katya. They were all gorgeous, a thousand times prettier than any other normal woman. The captain wondered why she was so attracted to the monster in front of her.  
Their beautiful faces quickly changed into grotesque features, the sirens now having black eyes and razor sharp teeth. They were going to be eaten and it was all Katya's fault.  
The one looking at Katya said in a demonic voice.  
"Wait sisters, those humans are different. They're woman, like us."  
"But Trixie, aren't we supposed to appear only when the sailors are attracted to us? Why aren't the male sirens here?"  
"I don't know Pearl. But if they're like us we could use them."  
Katya interrupted the siren  
"What's going on? Use us- for what. We're not ready to be your little experiments or something."  
"It's nothing of that sort. We need you to help us. A few months ago a group of pirates traveled through here and did something horrible."  
"The captain on the harbour and his crew." Bianca suggested.  
"Those men, they captured one of us. They used her and sold her. We had to get our revenge, so we killed them. We have a telepathic connection with our sister, so we know where she is. If you save her and bring her back to us, we will grant one wish to each one of you."  
"How do we know you're not lying to us. And why did you kill everyone but the captain?"  
"Simple- if you help us now, we won't kill you,but if you want we could demonstrate our powers. And the captain of the ship tried to release our sister, but his crew assured him that we would still try to kill them, even if they gave her back. So we spared his life in gratitude."  
"We accept your offer, after you demonstrate your powers. Violet, wish for something." Commanded Katya.  
She hesitantly stepped forward and said.  
"I wish for a 100 gold coins." A few moments passed and nothing happened.  
"So where are her coins. You're lying." Katya asked.  
Trixie replied smugly.  
"It doesn't work that way. She has to kiss one of us, in order to have her wish granted. In that case it's going to be Pearl." The mermaid with the white tail leaned up to kiss Violet. As the two connected their lips a pouch appeared out if this air and dropped with a heavy thud.  
"Okay, we'll do it. Just give us a few more details."  
"The place you were headed to is an island. The pirates captured our sister and put her in a barrel full of seawater. They then sold her to the islanders, who believe that our scales have magic properties. They keep our sister Aquaria in the barrel, and they cut of parts of her tail every day, and everyday she grows it back. You need to get her back to us."  
"Count on us."  
The pirate ship set sail again, with the mermaids following closely behind.  
Just before they arrived at the island, Katya informed them of the plan she devised.  
"Okay me and Bianca will take the mermaid. Farrah, you distract the villagers, pretend you were kidnapped by pirated and you broke out in your boat. And Violet, you stay here and be ready to set sail as soon as I tell you."  
Farrah messed up her hair a bit and began screaming for help as Bianca and Katya began sneaking around. They saw a barrel and the siren there. Her hair was wet and matted to her face and she had been crying what looked like blue tears. Katya and Bianca grabbed her and began running to the ship.  
"Farrah now." Yelled the captain. As the islanders saw them they began throwing rocks and sticks at them. One hit Bianca hard in the head and so she began bleeding and seemed like she was going to pass out. The crew dropped Aquaria in the sea and got into their ship. The sirens followed them.  
As they reached a safe place, far enough from the island the mermaids gathered around the pirates.  
Trixie spoke.  
"Okay humans, you did your part of the deal, now it's our turn. We start with the wounded one, Adore go to her."  
Bianca began.  
"I want to have a craft that I'm good at, so I don't have to be a pirate anymore, and if I have to more specific, I want to be a great and rich seamstress."  
Then she kissed the brunette mermaid.  
Adore said.  
"You will have an atelier in your hometown, full of beautiful fabrics, and I have also provided you with talent and money. Farewell." And with that she disappeared into the deep.  
"Next is the short blonde one. Aja, it's your turn."  
Farrah thought for a moment and said.  
"I want to forget that any of this happened." And pressed her lips against Aja's.  
"The spell will be effective as soon as you step on solid ground." Said the siren and swam down.  
"Brunette. Pearl." Trixie's orders were becoming shorter.  
Violet replied without hesitation.  
"I want Pearl to become a human and live a peaceful life with me."  
Trixie protested.  
"We can't do that, but we can provide you with an exact clone of Pearl right now."  
"I'm satisfied." Responded Violet and kissed Pearl. As soon as the two broke apart a human version of Pearl was aboard the ship and the white tailed mermaid quickly swam down without a word.  
"Last, but not least it's you captain. Now what does your heart desire."  
"I want to be a mermaid like you."  
As Katya pressed her lips to Trixie's the siren dragged her into the water, where the former human grew a vibrant red tail, in place of her legs. They both disappeared into the deep water.  
Once they were alone Trixie asked Katya.  
"Why did you want to be one of us?"  
"I've always wanted to be the leader and it's clear that my crew wasn't as passionate for sailing as I thought. And I love the sea, so you kill two birds with one stone."  
"I can tell when you're lying."  
"Okay, the truth is that you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen and I want to know you better. "  
"How's this for getting to know me?" Asked Trixie as she pressed her lips to Katya's.  
"Good, but I think you should definitely do it one more time."  
"You're getting greedy former human."  
"Don't pretend like you don't want me too, my queen. After all I can tell when you're lying."


	12. Good place au

Trixie Mattel opened her eyes for what felt like the first time . She curiously looked around, seeing that she was in what looked like a stylish living room, and the words "Welcome! Everything is fine."were right in front of her. Then from the left door appeared an older man.  
"Trixie Mattel, come on in." He sat behind a desk and said in a sincerely calm tone.  
"I'm Michael. How are you today? "  
"I'm great. Thanks for asking. Oh, one question. Where am I? Who are you? And what's going on?"  
'' Right, so, you, Trixie Mattel, are dead. Your life on Earth has ended, and you are now in the next phase of your existence in the universe."  
"Cool."  
"That's not the usual answer we get here, but okay. Do you have any questions?"  
"Yeah, how did I die? I don't remember." Michael gulped nervously  
"Yes, um, in cases of traumatic or embarrassing deaths, we erase the memory to allow for a peaceful transition. Are you sure you want to hear?" Trixie nodded over enthusiastically.  
"Okay. You were at the dollar store, buying makeup, when you and this old lady got in a fight over the last pot of makeup. When the security guard came to break you apart, you tried to fight him too, so he tazed you. You died on the floor of the dollar store."  
"That sounds like me."  
As Michael went on about who got it right, only one question was on Trixie's mind. As the guy was going on about Doug Forcett, she nodded along and then asked.  
"So is this heaven or is it hell."  
"Well, it's not the heaven or hell idea that you were raised on. But generally speaking, in the afterlife, there's a Good Place and there's a Bad Place. You're in the Good Place. You're okay, Trixie. You're in the Good Place."  
"Well, that's good."  
"Sure is.Okay, let's take a walk, shall we?" Trixie got up and looked around for her signature pink purse.  
"Oh, did I have a purse? No, I'm dead, right."  
Trixie and Michael were walking around an idealistic neighborhood.  
"Okay. So this is how it works. The Good Place is divided into distinct neighborhoods. Each one contains exactly 322 people who have been perfectly selected to blend together into a blissful harmonic balance. I can see that you have a lot of questions, but first sit down, movie's about to start."  
Trixie sat down and began watching.  
Hello, everyone. - And welcome to your first day in the afterlife. You were all, simply put, good people. But how do we know that you were good? How are we sure? - During your time on Earth, - every one of your actions had a positive or a negative value, depending on how much good or bad that action put into the universe. - Every sandwich you ate, - - every time you bought a magazine, - every single thing you did had an effect that rippled out over time and ultimately created some amount of good or bad. You know how some people pull into the breakdown lane when there's traffic? And they think to themselves, "Ah, who cares? No one's watching. " We were watching. Surprise. Anyway, when your time on Earth has ended, we calculate the total value of your life using our perfectly accurate measuring system. Only the people with the very highest scores, the true cream of the crop, get to come here, to the Good Place. What happens to everyone else, you ask? Don't worry about it. The point is, you are here because you lived one of the very best lives that could be lived. And you won't be alone. Your true soul mate is here too.That's right. Soul mates are real. One of the other people in your neighborhood is your actual soul mate, and you will spend eternity together. So welcome to eternal happiness. Welcome to the Good Place. Sponsored by: otters holding hands while they sleep. You know the way you feel when you see a picture of two otters holding hands? That's how you're gonna feel every day. "  
Trixie was talking to Michael about the people in the bad place. He mentioned that a lot of people, you wouldn't expect to be there were and that she was lucky to be a lawyer, who got innocent people off death row. But the problem was that she wasn't a lawyer. As they walked a little bit more Michael said  
"And by the way, welcome to your new home. Oh, it's perfect, isn't it? You see, in the Good Place, every person gets to live in a home that perfectly matches his or her true essence."  
" Cool. So I guess that's why my house, for example, is this adorable little suburban home painted in all black whereas other people might have homes that are bigger."  
"Exactly. Oh, I'm so happy you get it. As you can see, the interior has been decorated just as you like it, in a gothic style. Oh, oh, and, uh, of course, you love clowns"  
"Yeah, I love clowns." Michael then showed Trixie some of her past accomplishments on the tv in the living room. Then a cute blonde appeared by the door. Michael urged her in.  
"Katya, come on in."  
"Trixie? I'm Katya Zamolodchikova, and you are my soul mate."  
"Cool, bring it in." Michael took this as his cue to leave, not before saying.  
"Now, excuse me. I have other people to attend to."  
Katya and Trixie sat on the sofa, getting to know each other better.  
"So where you from, Katya?"  
"Well, I was born in Russia, raised in America, but my work took me all over the place The Netherlands, The UK, Paris." What about you?  
Uh, well, I I was born in Milwaukee. - Mm-hmm. - Wisconsin. And then I went to school in Madison, Wisconsin. And then I moved back to Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Your English is amazing.  
"Oh! I'm actually speaking Russian. This place just translates whatever you say into a language the other person can understand. ". Breaking the awkward silence between them Katya said.  
"Trixie. I have spent my entire life in pursuit of fundamental truths about the universe. And now we can actually learn about them together as soul mates. It's overwhelming."  
"Katya. You'll stand by my side no matter what, right?"  
"Of course I will."  
"Promise me. Say, "I promise I will never betray you for any reason."  
"Trixie, I swear that I will never say or do anything that will cause you any harm."  
"Good. Because those aren't my memories. I wasn't a lawyer. I never went to the Ukraine. I hate clowns. There's been a big mistake. I'm not supposed to be here. "  
"Wait, what?" Katya motioned desperately to the tv.  
"Are you sure this isn't you? "  
"Yeah, man, I'm pretty sure I wasn't a death row lawyer who collected clown paintings and rescued orphans. They got my name right, but nothing else. I mean, somebody royally forked up. Somebody forked up. Why can't I say "fork"?"  
" If you're trying to curse, you can't here. I guess a lot of people in this neighborhood don't like it, so it's prohibited."  
" That's bullshirt."  
"So, uh, if you're not this person, then who are you? What did you do for a living?"  
" I was in sales."  
Trixie remembered selling that awful "medicine" nasapro. Even worse than that, she had been okay with it. Katya needed some fresh air, so they started walking around the neighborhood.  
"You know, maybe it's a test. Maybe if you go to Michael and you tell him the truth, you'll pass the test and you'll get to stay."  
"No way. I can't risk going to the Bad Place."  
" Okay, well, maybe it's not actually, like, all that bad. Let's just get some information first. We'll ask Janet. Hey, Janet?" A brunette woman seemed to appear out of thin air.  
"Hi there."  
" Gah!"  
" How can I help you?"  
" What the fork? Who are you"  
" I'm Janet. I'm the informational assistant here in the Good Place."  
As Janet answered a few of Trixie's questions and even one about a former apparently gay crush, Katya was feeling more and more uneasy, she was even getting a stomachache. Before she threw up, she said.  
"I-I, uh I think I have to tell Michael about this." As if on cue he appeared, asking.  
"Tell Michael about what?"  
" Michael? Hi. What have you been up to?"  
"Trixie, Katya, I would like you to meet Violet and Pearl. They are soul mates and your next-door neighbors." Said Michael, motioning to a couple. The brunette spoke.  
"Hello. Can I just say I love your house? It's just so tiny and cute. It's like a little child's plaything, like for a family of mice or for a very fancy little dog. I love it. It's just so sweet and teensy. Just like you are.  
Boop". Violet booped Trixie's nose and the blonde had to resist the urge to punch her. Instead she just said.  
"Oh. You booped me".  
"Ha-ha. I did. That's fun." Michael cut in  
" Violet and Pearl are having a little welcome party tonight, and they've invited the entire neighborhood." Violet steered the conversation back to herself.  
"I simply adore entertaining. Don't I just adore it, Pear3? Oh, um, yes, by the way, Pearl here obeys a strict code of silence. So when you see her smiling and nodding, that's actually her way of jumping up and down with glee. Isn't that right, darling? So we'll see you tonight? "  
"Yes."  
As they arrived at the party Trixie involuntary said.  
"No way. My entire house could fit in this room."  
"Okay, uh help me out here. Tell me one good thing that you did on Earth, just one truly kind and decent act so that I can feel better about helping you out. Let's forget about good. Um, just tell me something neutral about yourself.Like, tell me about the day before you died." What do you remember?" Trixie recalled being very rude to a person on a street. So she lied.  
"I don't remember anything specific.  
Look. I might not have been a saint, but it's not like I killed anybody. I wasn't an arsonist. I never found a wallet outside of an IHOP and thought about returning it but saw the owner lived out of state so just took the cash and dropped the wallet back on the ground."  
"Okay, that's really specific, and that makes me think that you definitely did do that."


	13. The Good Place AU Part 2

''All I'm saying is these people might be "good," but are they really that much better than me?'' said Trixie confidently. That confidence quickly dissappeared when she heard some of the stories of the people around her.  
'' Well, I spent half my life in North Korea fighting for women's rights and the other half in Saudi Arabia fighting for gay rights.''  
''So we said, "If the U.N. won't remove those land mines, we will.''  
"And we dug up over a thousand unexploded land mines from the area surrounding the orphanage.''  
''Well, then he said, "You can't give me both your kidneys; you'll die. And I said, "But you will live.  
" And I know we just met on this bus ten minutes ago, but he seemed nice.''  
She couldn't believe she was here with all these people. She needed a drink ''Oh, forget it. Heading to the bar!'' As Trixie was grabbing another glass of martini, Michael began talking.  
''Thank you, thank you. You all know that I am the architect of this neighborhood. But what you don't know is Golly, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but, um, oh, what the heck? This is actually the very first neighborhood that I have ever designed.I had been an apprentice for over 200 years, and my boss has finally given me my first solo project.'' The blonde wanted to eat something, in order to not get so drunk, though it was already too late for that. Spotting the shrimp she hogged them. Katya noticed that and came over to scold her.  
''Let me get more of them shrampies.''  
'' Okay, easy.''  
''What? They're for everybody, right? Yes, exactly.'' Michael continued on with his speech.  
''And you deserve a perfect world because every single one of you is a good person.That's it for me.Back to you,Violet.''  
\- Bravo, Michael, bravo! - Thank you.Um, and I would just like to quickly say if any of you would like to play tennis tonight, we have 36 regulation grass tennis courts.Such fun.Cheers.  
After a few laughs and lots of applause Trixie said ''Violet, what a condescending bench.'' Katya could sense that a storm was coming so she tried to get her soulmate to stop talking.  
''Okay, okay, okay, okay.'' But Trixie kept going.  
''Ugh I can't stand her and her pefect voice "Oh, hello."I am just a big, beautiful, utterly perfect cartoon giraffe. Oh, okay.'' Yep, that was enough, it was time to get out of here.  
''Okay. I think it's time to go home.''  
''Wait, wait, wait.I just have to go upstairs real quick and steal a bunch of gold stuff.''  
''Okay, don't do that.Don't do no, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie.'' As they both get into her house Trixie began complaining.  
''Hello, creepy house that I hate. Hello, one million clowns. Why aren't there stairs here?What kind of weirdo house is this? Ooh.'' Trixie pulled out a shrimp out of her bra.Katya couldn't believe it.  
''Did you fill your bra with shrimp? ''  
''No. Yes. Whatever, it's freakin' heaven. I'm sure they have plenty of shellfish.That Violet is a real butthead, huh? Hey.At least I can still say "butthead.She is a butthead.Found some pajamas.''  
As Katya was  
''Katya,Katya,Katya? I'm sorry that you had to deal with this It's okay.''  
''It's not, though.'' Trixie suddenly had a solemn look on her face.  
''Do you think anybody cared that I died? Maybe someone did.I don't know.I was an only child.My parents were divorced when I was a kid.They were both crummy people, so they're probably in the Bad Place.Maybe they're being used to torture each other.It would work.I bet way more people cared that you died. 'Cause you're a nice person. You're a nice person, Chidi Zamaglena.''  
Zamolodchikova  
Zamolotova  
Zamolodchikova  
Zamo say it again.  
Zamolodchikova  
No, say what you said before.  
I did.  
It's Zamolodchikova.  
You just changed it.  
I didn't change it; it's my name.  
Okay.Good night.  
Good night.

The next morning there was a thunderstorm. Trixie looked out of her window and saw absolute mayhem, there were giant giraffes running around.  
''That can't be good.Oh, fork.''. Meanwhile Violet was on the street with Michael, so she asked him.  
''Michael, is that giant, terrifying ladybug supposed to be there?  
''Ah, well, great question,Violet.No.No, it's not.I have no idea why any of this is happening or how to control it.''  
''Should we run away then? Yes.''

As Trixie was sitting on her bed, taking in all the confusion, the only person she trusted right now walked in, wearing a blue and yellow suit, that somehow looked good on. Not now brain, be worried now, horny later.

''Katya, Katya! What's going on? Why are there giant animals everywhere? Why is everyone wearing blue and yellow?''  
''You're not.You're you're the only one who's not. Trixie, this is all happening because of you.'' Trixie looked down to her Milawkee university shirt and back to Katya.  
''Ah, fork me.Okay, okay.We don't know this is because of me.''  
''Trixie, this place is a perfectly made Swiss watch, and you are a wrench in the gears.Actually, you're a hammer, just smashing the gears into dust.''Oh, that made her mad.  
''Oh, hang on.Not everybody here is perfect, okay? Violet is totally condescending.And there are a couple of, you know, chunksters.Oh, come on! No judgment.  
I'm just saying I'm not the only one with flaws.''  
''So how can we be sure this is my fault? You hogged all the shrimp, and now there are shrimp flying around.You called Violet a giraffe, and now there are giraffes everywhere.You called me Zamolotova and half of the buildings are Molotov cocktails.''  
''Okay, fine, turns out there are many ways to know that it was me.''  
''Let's just face it, Trixie, you don't belong here.''  
''Well, then this system sucks.What, one in a million gets to live in paradise and everyone else is tortured for eternity? Come on.I mean, I wasn't freaking Gandhi, but I was okay.I was a medium person.I should get to spend eternity in a medium place! Like Cincinnati.Everyone who wasn't perfect but wasn't terrible should get to spend eternity in Cincinnati.''  
''Look, apparently it doesn't work that way.I'm sorry, Trixie, but there's nothing anyone can do.''  
''Unless there is something we can do.Unless you could teach me.''  
''Teach you what? How to be good.''  
''No one knew I was a problem when I arrived.  
Things only started getting crazy after I was an ash-hole to everyone at the party.You know I'm trying to say "ash-hole" and not "ash-hole," right?''  
''I got that, yes.''  
''Okay, give me a chance.Let me earn my place here.''


	14. American horror story Au

Trixie knew that she was special her whole life. That sounded cheesy, but it was true. Ever since she was little people always complimented her voice. But when she was 19 she knew it's true power. One day everyone was kinda hypnotized by her voice, attending to her every need. After extensive Google research she found out a place in L.A. that helped people with extraordinary abilities, called Miss Robicheaux's academy for exceptional young ladies. It was a safe haven for people like Trixie- witches. She easily convinced her parents to let her go, but she found out that the extensive use of her powers exhausted her. Trixie wanted to learn more about her abilities and how to control them. As she walked in she was welcomed by a bunch of girls her age. One was older and went to grab the "Supreme". What was a supreme and why did they need to grab it? Trixie's questions were answered when the girl came back with a woman in her thirties, who was wearing a long black dress.  
"Well, look what the cat's dragged in, another fucking girl who thinks she's a witch. Well come on Barbie, I don't have the whole day, show us what you've got."  
"Well I need someone to help me."  
"Ugh fine. Katya, help Dolly Parton over there." Trixie focused on the older brunette in front of her and said  
"Clap your hands. Okay, stop. Now do a cartwheel." The other witch did all that.  
The supreme just watched skeptically and said.  
"So she can do some persuasion, big whoop. Almost everyone can master Concilium. What do you want?''

''I want your help. I can't control my power and it's eating me alive.''  
The supreme thought about it a bit and said.  
''No.''  
''No? What do you mean-no?''  
The supreme chuckled.  
''That was the first time your power hasn't worked against anybody, isn't it.We'll help you.''

Trixie started training with all of the witches. She learned that the supreme's name was Bianca and that she was running the academy for a few years now. A few other witches were also friendly to Trix. There was Aja- she practiced brujeria, Violet, who practiced beautification spells and Katya- she could understand all languages. But for the past few weeks something strange has been happening. Everyone's powers had been growing and Bianca was getting weaker. One day she gathered all the girls and told them that a new supreme was on the rise, so that meant that soon they would preform the seven wonders to see which one of them was the next supreme. 

The announcement brought all the girls together. They stayed up late and talked about their past, present and future. Trixie seemed to bond together most with Katya. The two girls had similar powers, so they tried to help each other any way they could. Katya taught Trixie languages and Trixie helped Katya master Concilium. When Trix could could say '' Give me all your fucking money'' is 7 languages and Katya could make Violet braid her hair, that's when they hugged in joy for the first time and Trixie could feel something different. That feeling was distracting her, so she went to the smartest person she knew-Bianca.

The supreme was wearing dark sunglasses inside, because the light was bothering her. When Trixie walked in she said.  
''What do you want? Decided that you want to do the 7 wonders already and put me out of my misery.''. The younger witch replied.  
''No, it's not that. I was wondering if witches have soulmates.''

''This isn't some fairytail, of course we don't have soulmates. But I can admit that you do get close to your fellow witches here and you could possibly fall in love, but that doesn't mean you're soulmates.''  
''Did you ever love another witch?''  
''Thread lightly now. Fine, to hell with it, I'll tell you, I'm dying soon, anyway. Her name was Adore. She was a brunette with the most gorgeous green eyes ever. She wasn't the brightest, but she could make you laugh and she could sing. Adore had a similar ability to yours actually, but she had to sing out the things she wanted people to do. So she was basically useless when she lost her voice.''  
''And what happened to her?''. Asked Trixie.  
''She's gone. We were preforming the seven wonders and during teleportation she accidentaly impaled herself on the fence. When we brought her back to life, she found out she wasn't the supreme and just dissappeared.''

"Now girls you will preform the seven wonders


	15. Work in progress 2

Being the goddess of death wasn't easy. Not only did Katya have to struggle dealing with her "sisters" - Raja, goddess of thunder and Violet, goddess of water, she was stuck for eternity in the underworld, her only company being a three headed dog. Not that Cerberus wasn't great, but she needed something she never had - companionship. Little did she know her life was about to change one spring day. Katya had fallen in love the moment she set her eyes on the blonde, her cold heart suddenly beating fast in her chest. The object of her affection was Persephone, the only child of Raja and Manilla, the godless of agriculture. Katya had her sister's permission, but it wasn't as easy to convince Manilla. After all Trixie was her only daughter. But she was also such a sweet, beautiful maiden, that Katya couldn't help falling in love with her. There was only one thing left to do-to take her down to the underworld against her will. As Persephone was picking flowers Katya appeared, riding on a four horse carriage. She swooped Trixie up in her arms, leaving scattered flower petals on the way. Everything happened so quick, so no was able to notice the disappearance of the beloved Persephone, not even her friends, who were there with her. The Earth opened up and swallowed both of them.  
"How could you do this?"  
"I had no choice. I couldn't court you normally, your mother wouldn't have let that happen. So I had to bring you here, where she has no power."  
"So you're saying that I'm trapped here for eternity with you."  
"Give or take, yeah."  
"Well I guess it could've been worse in some way. I'm not sure how, but give me a minute and I'll figure it out."  
"You could have been dead" "I don't think goddesses can die, but it's still a good point."

"So, now that I'm here, we should figure out what to do next."

"What do you mean? You're my wife now?"  
"Yeah, I got that. But I want to go out, I want too see my mother, things like that."  
"You can't. If you go out there, your mother will get you back and I will never be able to see you again."  
"Well I'm not going to spend my eternal life here as your prisoner. I have to go back to the surface world."  
"Your mother and I will discuss this when the time comes."


	16. 2 broke girls Au

Trixie Mattel used to be rich. She was so rich that she could afford a horse named Barbie. And now all that she was left was with a necklace. Stranded in New York without a single dollar to her name, she had to do something. So she started looking for a job, which proved to be difficult when you're the infamous daughter of a man who ran a huge ponzi scheme. But luckily no one at the Williamsburg dinner really looked into her resume, so she was hired. She could see the manager arguing with another waitress in a mustard coloured uniform, god the uniforms here were so ugly, she had to talk to the boss about it. As Trixie moved over to them she overheard the other waitress say.  
"I've been waiting my whole life, okay? I've waited on tables, I've waited in bars, I've waited on home pregnancy tests. " She almost chuckled at this.  
"I've already hired a new waitress. She has worked in all top restaurants in Manhattan. I gave her Paulina's uniform." Trixie took that as her cue to introduce herself and her demands..  
"Hi. Mr. Lee, not to complain, but I think someone wore this uniform before me, like right before me. Is it possible that I could get another one? Maybe one that's a little less moist. Also this mustard color doesn't really go with my skin tone, neither do the mustard stains. And these various other stains, and smells. I hope that's clam chowder. So I think it'd be better for everyone, including my immune system, if I just keep on wearing what I'm wearing, and not the apron, 'cause this is chanel.So thank you, and let's waitress." The other waitress rolled her eyes so much while Trixie was talking, it was a surprise that they didn't get stuck that way. She said in clear disgust.  
" Whatever that is, it does not belong in this diner. It belongs in a show on bravo."   
"You really think I'd belong in a show on bravo, thanks."  
"It wasn't a compliment." Their boss interrupted any further conversation between the two by saying.  
"Katya, you train the newbie. And that's final."  
"I'm Trixie by the way, and you're Katya."  
"Yeah, don't get too attached. That was the owner Han. The sleazy guy walking towards us if the chef Oleg. He will hit on you. And the guy greeting the customers is Earl. Now that you're all caught up, let's get you to work. Go marry the ketchups." Trixie had no idea what that was, but she couldn't let that show, so just had to be confident and follow her gut.  
"Marry the ketchups. I'm on it." She began grouping the ketchups in couples. Apparently she was on the right track, because Katya said.   
"Okay. Now divorce the ketchups." As Trixie began separating the ketchups, her colleague said.  
"Stop. Just stop. There's no such thing as divorcing the ketchups. You've never waitressed a day in your life." She was caught red handed, and the only way out was to lie.  
"Yes, I have.". Katya rolled her eyes yet again.  
"You expect me to believe you after watching that whole temple grandin routine? I'm telling Han."  
"Okay, okay, I may have enhanced my resume." Trixie backtracked  
"Enhanced? What, are we in Paris?" "Please, I really need this job, okay? We lost all of our money. My trust fund was taken for legal fees. My dad is in jail." Trixie begged for a minimal wage job in a diner, that certainly didn't meet the fda's regulations, that was a new low in her life.  
"What? What are you, Ken Mattel's daughter? Where's the paper? Ken Mattel? The guy who ripped off the entire city is your father."  
"He told us we were having a good year."  
"You're Trixie Mattel. You're like a billionaire."  
"Was. Was a billionaire. They froze all our assets, everything's gone. I only have what I could grab, and I grabbed all the wrong things."  
Katya kept asking her all these ridiculous questions about who she knew. They were interrupted by a customer.  
"Excuse me, uh, two hot chocolate, please."  
"Comin' up." Katya replied instinctively.  
"Let me do that, please. I'm a really fast learner. I went to Wharton business school. I got 2,300 on my SAT's..." Trixie was about to go on, when Katya cut her off  
"Can you make a hot chocolate, or not?" "Nailed it."  
"We split the tips. Give me yours. You did better than I thought you would." "Listen, tonight I thought of a way we could make some extra money." Trixie suggested.  
"Listen the last girl was fired for prostitution, I'm not about to follow her lead. Unless the money's really really good, then count me in." Trixie scoffed  
"It's not that. They have totally underestimated the price point on those red velvet cupcakes. In Manhattan the asking price is at least seven, so we could sell them for seven, and then pocket the difference."  
"Nothing about that sounds wrong to you?" Katya wondered.   
"It's not our fault that the idiot who makes the cupcakes doesn't know their worth."  
"I'm the idiot who makes the cupcakes." "Oh. Well that's some new information."  
"That's stupid. No one would pay $7 for one of my cupcakes." Katya interrupted her.  
"Really? 'Cause" Trixie continued on.  
"Well, at least we know you're not adopted."  
As the pair finished their work and headed out Katya had more questions.  
"So how'd you even end up in Brooklyn?"  
"Oh, I went on google. com. Typed in "place where nobody from the Upper East Side would ever go, ever," and this diner came up." Trixie replied sarcastically. That attitude was not going to fly here, and also that jacket wasn't too.  
"You can't wear a fancy leather jacket outside in this neighborhood. You have to turn it inside out."  
"Oh.Fur. Cool. Turn it back. So where do you live?"  
"Our townhouse was taken and bolted up by the bank, so..."  
"Is this where I'm supposed to feel sorry for you?"  
"I mean, I don't want you to, but just so you know, a well-adjusted person would." Trixie said.  
"I'm dead inside." Katya retorted.  
"You make that pretty obvious. Anyway, I'm just gonna stay in the city with a friend."  
"I live a couple of blocks that way. I'd walk you to the subway, it's just that I don't want to."  
"Okay."  
"Okay."  
Katya left with a clear conscience, unaware that her life would change the next morning. She was getting in the subway, on her way to her second job and saw Trixie asleep on a seat. Deciding to wake her up she said  
"Hey." The blonde shot up and tased her fellow waitress.  
"I have a taser! Oh! Oh, my God. I am so sorry. I didn't think it would hurt so much. It's pink."  
"It didn't feel pink."  
"I didn't know it was you. I thought I was being robbed."  
"That's not what theft feels like. Did you, did you sleep on the subway?" Katya said, the concern in her voice was evident.  
"I had nowhere else to go, and I'm too afraid to sleep outside on the street."  
"God, you're spoiled. Ugh! Get your stuff, I'm taking you in, you're like a stray cat."  
Katya was unlocking her door.   
"Okay, quickly set your stuff down, because I have to be in the city in 30 minutes." Trixie looked around and gasped in horror.  
"Oh, my God, you've been robbed!"  
"This is how it always looks." Said Katya in annoyance.   
"Oh, my God, totally cute!" Trixie replied in the fakest voice ever.   
"All right, I'll be back at 4:00, and we can go to work together. Bathroom, bedroom, yard."  
"Oh, you have a yard. Looks like a really nice place to relax and do crack."  
" It is. I gotta go, I'm gonna be late for my other job in the city."  
"You have two jobs?" Said Trixie, as if that was the most shocking thing in the planet.  
"Yes, I babysit for a Manhattan socialite diva."  
Katya stormed into Peach's apartment.  
"Sorry I'm late."  
"Oh, thank God you're here, there is a bridge and tunnel smell over by the babies that's stressing me out."  
"Their diapers probably need to be changed."  
"Again? I swear, the morning nanny just did that. Motherhood is for reals. Katya, remind me, what's my Twitter password?"  
"Twitter password."  
"Yes!" Katya was fed up with her boss and turned to the babies.  
"Hi, Brad. Hi, Angelina."  
"Katya, I need to tell you something because we're family."  
"We're not family."


	17. Chapter 17

Katya didn't believe in faith or destiny or magic and all the bullshit like this. If something unusual happen it was purely synchronicity. But even synchronicity couldn't explain what was happening to her. 

It all began one year ago. Katya's grandma had been feeling unwell, so she was admitted in a hospital. Things worsened and in a few months it was clear that she wouldn't be seeing her babushka again. 

As she was saying goodbye to her grandma, the older woman whispered into her ear.  
"Katinka, don't forget the date November 18th. Promise me that you'll be very careful that day, because you're going to meet someone special."  
"I promise babuska."

"I've been having these weird dreams, Pearl. There's always this shadow person, I don't see their features, but I feel them close to me."  
"That is weird. Do you want me to call Aja, so she can do a tarot reading? Or even quicker, read your horoscope for today."  
"I have told you a million times, I don't believe in this stuff. It's all fake." Pearl let out a dramatic gasp.  
"Well I do believe in it, it's not fake. Fine, if you don't do it, I'll read your horoscope. November 18th horoscope for Taurus. Even though you may not be seeking a romantic relationship, it will try to find. Keep your eyes peeled for your soulmate today, you might meet someone special."  
"There's no way it says all that, you're lying."  
"Check it for yourself, miss skeptical. Also if you meet the one today, you owe me 50 dollars."  
"Sure Pearl, if I meet my soulmate, who doesn't exist, because that concept is ridiculous, I will give you 50 dollars."  
"Okay, but remember Kat, a deal's a deal."


End file.
